Regrets can be collect like old friends
by blanche.vachon
Summary: 7 ans après l'épisode (4x04 - The Break up) Santana, chanteuse très populaire tient la vedette dans un film lesbien en compagnie de Brittany qu'elle n'a pas vue depuis leur séparation. Quinn & Rachel aussi. Mike s'attache un peu trop à Britt'. Rachel, marié à Brody vit une relation difficile. Santana essaie de se faire pardonner. Quinn découvre des sentiments pour Rachel.
1. Glad to see you again

_Bonjour tout le monde._

J'ai commencé cette fanfic il y a au moins une semaine, et j'ai enfin décidé de la poster.

RATED ; T pour le moment, mais M plus tard.

PERSONNAGES ET COUPLES VISÉS ; Il y aura du Brittana, en premier plan. Faberry sera aussi très présent. Mike sera assez présent, Finn le deviendra tranquillement. Et TOUS les personnages de glee apparaîtront à un certain moment.

L'histoire se déroule environ sept ans après le 4x04, la dernière fois où Brittany et Santana se sont parlés.

Merci et tous commentaires sont appréciés. C'est de ça que je me nourris haha.

_**RÉSUMÉ**__ Santana est aujourd'hui, devenue une chanteuse célèbre. Elle se fait proposer de tenir la vedette dans un film musicale, où il est mis en vedette, un couple lesbien. Flattée, elle accepte. Mais la personne qui se voit partager le film avec elle, n'est nulle autre que Brittany. Sâchant que S' l'a effacé de sa vie sept ans auparavant, après avoir décidé que la distance était trop dure à endurer, comment vont-elles réussir à effacer cette douleur et à jouer leur personnage sans laisser paraître quoi que ce soit? Les sentiments sont-ils toujours là? Pendant ce temps, Rachel et Quinn sont elles aussi appelé à faire partie du film. Rachel joue la jeune femme atteinte du cancer et Quinn, elle, est sa meilleure amie. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Elle doit jouer la femme qui a toujours été attirée par elle. Comment tout cela affectera leur relation, malgré le fait que Rachel est en couple avec Brody? Finn revient lui aussi. Mike s'attache un peu trop à Brittany. Bref, attendez-vous à du vrai GROS drame. _

Santana errait au travers de son appartement à la recherche de ses clefs. Aujourd'hui, trois ans après avoir réussi à percer dans le domaine de la chanson, elle allait faire ses débuts en tant qu'actrice. Son premier disque s'était vendu à quelques millions de copies, alors que son deuxième avait fait doublement plus fureur. Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour. Connue en tant que chanteuse officiellement "out" et qui s'assumait à cent pourcent, elle avait été approchée pour jouer le personnage principal d'une nouvelle comédie musicale mettant en vedette un couple lesbien. Quoi de mieux pour redonner de la couleur à sa carrière que d'apparaître au grand écran?

La journée s'annonçait incroyablement chargée. Premièrement, elle arriverait au lieu de tournage. Deuxièmement, elle irait rencontrer la femme avec qui elle allait passer le prochain mois à filmer des scènes parfois intimes, pour la première fois. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas rencontrer auparavant, me direz-vous. Probablement parce que sa collègue n'avait reçu que le rôle la nuit dernière. Et même si les producteurs s'étaient permis d'harceler Santana par de nombreux appels, elle avait refusé de se déplacer à cette heure pour discuter avec cette dernière. En tant que demoiselle particulièrement occupée, elle avait choisi de garder pour elle seule et Lucy, la femme de sa vie, sa soirée à s'empiffrer de crème glacé devant quelques films tous aussi pire les uns que les autres. Et non, vous avez mal deviné. Lucy est une boule de poils. Et malgré toutes les rumeurs "people" de ces derniers temps, elle restait la seule à occuper une place bien au chaud dans le coeur de la belle hispanique.

Trente minutes plus tard, après avoir foutu un vrai bordel dans son chez-soi, elle avait pris la route et s'était enfin présentée sur le plateau.

« Premier jour de tournage et déjà, trente minutes de retard. » dit Ryan Murphy, l'un des réalisateurs.

« Bien joué, Lopez. » rajouta-t-il, légèrement offensé.

« Tout le monde, à vos postes. Une dernière heure et je veux que tout soit prêt. Y compris toi, Lopez. À droite, juste là - débita Murphy, en pointant du regard. C'est la salle de maquillage, les costumes et tout ce qui va avec. Et ta collègue principale t'y attends. »

Santana esquissa un léger sourire et se déplaça rapidement vers la pièce. Avant d'y entrer, elle se retourna de nouveau, entendant la voix de l'un de ses supérieurs à nouveau.

« Oh et je tiens à te rappeler que oui, nous commençons toujours bel et bien avec le premier numéro musical, "Seasons of Love". Rien de bien compliquer, je t'assure. Une petite pratique de danse avec Zach - disait-il en criant, alors que Zach Woodle se montra en levant le bras, accompagné d'un sourire à ravire. Et nous pourrons commencer à filmer. Dernier conseil ; commence de ce pas à parler avec Brittany, parce que dès que le numéro se termine, c'est le premier bisou. » Santana ne comprit pas le nom qu'il venait de lui prononcer, mais elle répliqua tout de même avec ironie.

« Tant qu'elle est mignonne, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. » Sourire aux lèvres, elle entra finalement dans la pièce décisive.

De dos, elle aperçu une blondinette.

« Katherine, où es-tu? » dit-elle faiblement, appelant l'actrice qu'elle devait rencontrer, par son nom de personnage.

Et à l'instant même où elle s'était arrêtée de parler, la première personne qu'elle avait vue de dos s'était retournée.

« C'est moi et toi j'imagine que tu es .. » Plus un mot. Le silence total. Celle qui venait de se retourner n'était pas une inconnue. Encore pire ; c'était Brittany.

Santana était restée là, sans bouger, la bouche ouverte. Surprise, choquée. Son corps avait choisit de frissonner en entier, lui faisant comprendre que cette voix lui avait manqué. La situation était étrange, difficile à endurer. Que cela s'arrête, c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait. Une douleur soutenue la parcourrait, lui rappelant en moins de dix secondes tout le mal qu'elle avait ressentie pendant des mois. L'espace d'une seconde son cerveau fonctionna à nouveau. Et c'est à cet instant même que Brittany choisit de prendre la parole.

« Santana? »

Ce prénom avait été dit sur un ton suppliant. Et puis moins d'une seconde plus tard, Britt' avait choisit de retourner s'asseoir et de laisser sa longue crinière blonde entre les mains de sa coiffeuse.

« Vous vous connaissez? » demanda la coiffeuse qui tentait de cacher le malaise qu'elle ressentait dû à l'ambiance de douleur qui s'était rependue.

Santana avait choisi d'esquisser un léger sourire et d'acquiescer. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Ou plutôt, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Il lui fallut une minute supplémentaire afin de bouger et d'aller s'asseoir à son tour dans un siège. Et une jolie brunette entra dans la pièce.

« Santana, c'est bien ça? » dit cette dernière.

« Oui. »

« Carole. Ta coiffeuse. »

Aucune réaction de la part de Santana. Enfin, un léger sourire et rien d'autre. Elle était beaucoup trop occupé à se rappeler toute la souffrance qu'elle avait affligée à son ex-petite amie, Brittany. Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, elle venait de croiser son regard dans la glace du miroir. Cette dernière avait le visage peigné de douleur. Elle l'avait aimé et pourtant, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle avait fait en sorte de la "tuer". Elle l'avait détruite. Au moment même où elle avait décider de chanter "mine", de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle l'aimait mais que leur relation était beaucoup trop difficile à maintenir, elle avait choisit de mettre fin à leur relation. La dernière chose qu'elle avait vue? La salle de répétions du glee club, abandonnant une Brittany au coeur brisé. Déjà sept ans de ça. Et aucun mot depuis. Elle avait supprimé le skype de la jeune blondinette, avait rejeté tous ses appels. Elle ne s'était pas présenté à aucune fête où elle savait qu'elle y serait. Elle avait choisit de l'effacer. De l'oublier. Pour se sauver elle-même.

« Rachel, arrêtes de faire l'idiote, bon Dieu! » s'exclama une voix que les deux anciennes cheerios avaient reconnu en même temps.

Elles s'étaient levées à la course, ne croissant pas le regard l'une de l'autre et virent à l'embrasure de la porte, nul autre que Rachel et Quinn.

« QUINN ? RACHEL? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici? »

Après avoir carrément gueulé leur nom, Santana avait pris dans ses bras Rachel, tandis que Brittany avait enroulé les siens autour de la petite taille qu'avait Quinn.

« Je croyais qu'on t'avais prévenu? J'ai reçu un appel il y a deux semaines et on m'a demandé d'être dans ton premier film. Semblerait-il qu'ils nous ont retracé grâce à ta chère biographie. Et quand ils m'ont demandé si j'étais Rachel Berry du glee club et si je connaissais une certaine Santana, j'ai dit oui. Et puis, me voilà! La même chose pour Quinn. Bon, j'dirais pas que nous sommes des actrices à couper le souffle, mais j'ai jusqu'à maintenant quelques films à mon actif. »

Santana étouffa de rire, constatant que Rachel était toujours la même. Elle avait cette habitude de se venter de son travail, de ce qu'elle avait accompli. Et elle avait appris à s'y faire avec le temps.

« Je dois admettre que par contre, toi, j'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu fais ici. »

Quinn était sincère. Elle fixait d'un regard songeur mais amusé, la jeune femme qui venait d'abandonner leur étreinte.

« J'ai passé les auditions la nuit passée. Ils n'ont pas automatiquement approuvé et adoré ma voix, mais ils m'ont dit un oui automatique pour la danse. Donc, je suis là, en train d'essayer de réaliser mon rêve. Et oui, qui l'aurait cru. Moi, Brittany S. Pierce, j'ai décidé de devenir actrice et danseuse. »  
Santana suivait tous les propos de la belle blonde, tentant de rester discrète. Il fallait se l'avouer ; les deux dernières venues venait de lui sauver la vie. Ou plutôt, de sauver une Santana qui était sur le point de choisir de ne pas faire ce film.

« Et c'est pas tout .. j'ai entendu dire que Mike était danseur pour le film. C'est carrément une réunion des New Directions. » ironisa Rachel, mais toujours aussi souriante qu'au départ.

« Bordel, je ne sais même pas quoi dire .. C'est, ouah, un choc. Mais j'peux déjà prévoir que ce film, ça va être de la bombe! »

Santana venait de partager ce léger moment de bonheur, mais perdit son sourire alors que son regard croissa celui de Brittany.

« Trente minutes les filles! »

Ryan était de retour. Santana et Brittany retournèrent dans leur chaise, afin de laisser les deux professionnelles s'occuper des derniers détails. Quinn et Rachel étaient reparties, probablement en train de pratiquer les pas de danse du premier numéro. Le tout semblait irréel. Malgré tout, Santana abritait un monstre, et elle en était certainement un. Oui, ce genre de monstre qui allait devoir sortir un bon jour. Parce que même si présentement, Brittany et elle ne s'adressait pas la parole, dans peu de temps, elles allaient devoir partager un texte. Danser ensembles. Et puis, un baiser. Ce bisou n'allait pas devoir laisser la moindre trace. La douleur n'allait pas être permise. Oui, elle aurait pu choisir de partir, d'abandonner. Mais ce serait tout, sauf bon pour sa carrière. Et elle avait cette impression qu'elle devait parler avec Britt'. Les trente minutes étaient écoulées. Elles sortirent de la petite pièce isolée et se retrouvèrent tous en rond autour de Ryan, qui semblait prêt à donner les instructions.

« Je sais, vous avez tous lu le scénario. Mais je cherche quand même à vous donner quelques détails sur les relations de tous. Santana, tu joues l'amante de Brittany. Elle est mariée, mais tout de même amoureuse de ton personnage. Et ça, Brittany, je veux le voir. Je veux le ressentir même si je suis à dix mètres de toi. Tu peux faire ça? »

Elle acquiesça, détournant son visage vers Santana qui la fixait. Malgré le sourire que cette dernière venait de lui offrir, Brittany ne réagit pas, semblant tenter de garder le cours de ses émotions.

« Et puis toi Rachel, je veux ressentir ta douleur. T'as le cancer, c'est bien, tu souffres physiquement, mais pas que là. Je veux voir la peur de mourir au travers de ton regard. Quinn, t'es sa meilleure amie depuis toujours. Tu le sais. Mais j'ai besoin de voir que physiquement, tu ne seras et n'a jamais été indifférente. Allez, pratique de danse et après, on tourne! »

Les quatre jeunes femmes se regardèrent et partirent tous à rire alors qu'elle s'était éloignée du groupe. Quinn et Rachel, devoir montrer une attirance physique? Oh mon Dieu, cela allait probablement être le plus difficile autant l'une que l'autre, de jouer le jeu. Mais pourquoi pas? Après tout elles avaient accepté, et puis, si elles voulaient percer dans le domaine elles devaient le faire.

« MIKE! » s'écria une Brittany qui venait de piquer une course jusqu'à lui.

Elle s'était littéralement jeter dans ses bras, le serrant jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente qu'il allait manquer d'air.

« BRITT' ! C'est pas vrai! On m'avait dit qu'une certaine Brittany allait jouer Katherine, mais j'aurais jamais cru que c'était toi! »

« T'es pas le seul à être surpris. »

Elle afficha une moue où elle fit semblant d'être offensée. Alors que les trois autres avaient légèrement serré l'asiatique, elles étaient tous sur le point de commencer la conversation, juste avant que Zach leur fasse signe qu'elles n'avaient pas le temps de socialiser.

« Bon, j'crois pas que j'ai besoin de dire qui votre partenaire est, hein? »

Non, il avait été assez claire que Brittany allait danser avec Santana et que Rachel allait être partenaire avec Quinn. À leurs côtés se trouvaient une bonne dizaine d'autres danseurs, dont Mike avec une jeune demoiselle.

« Dans ce numéro, vous danserez à peine ensemble. Si vous connaissez la comédie RENT, d'où viens justement la chanson, vous savez que tous les personnages principales du film se tiennent tous droit, sur une scène, face à des spectateurs invisible. Vous allez faire pareil, mais seulement, les vingt dernières secondes, vous allez vous retrouver avec votre partenaire. »

Aucun bruit, tout le monde attendait les instructions.

« Alors, tout le monde, placez-vous avec qui vous aller danser. »

Tout le monde s'exécuta. Brittany restait réticente et fuyait toujours le regard de la belle hispanique. Écoutant les nouvelles instructions du chorégraphe, elles durent entrer enfin en contact. Au moment même où ses deux mains entrèrent en contact avec celle de Brittany, un éclaire la déchira de tout son long. Elle reconnu cette sensation de sécurité qu'elle avait ressenti pendant les quatre années où elle lui avait été physiquement dévouée. Tous les danseurs apprirent la danse en moins de quinze minutes. Elle était simple et facile à retenir.

« C'est le temps de commencer à tourner, tout le monde! »

Tous applaudirent, fiers de faire partie de la distribution de ce film qui allait probablement être un énorme succès. Santana était positionnée à quelques centimètres de Brittany, la même chose pour Rachel et Quinn et ainsi que tous les duos.

« Mike, n'oublie pas que tu dois embrasser Laura à la fin de la chanson. Pareil pour Santana et Brittany. »

C'était parti. Ce moment allait arriver. Brittany était tremblante et tout, sauf prête pour ce moment. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Et …. action! » s'exclama fortement Ryan.


	2. Love is never easy

_Bonjour tout le monde. :) Et premièrement merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait incroyablement plaisir de les lire. Et ça donne très envie de continuer ma fanfic._

_Deuxièmement, ce chapitre comporte du Brittana, mais beaucoup moins que du Faberry. Dans le chapitre suivant, ce sera le contraire, ne vous en faites pas pour les fans de Britt & San'. :)_

_Bref, j'espère que vous allez apprécier et désolée pour les erreurs, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire. J'éditerai pour corriger plus tard._

Le début de la pièce se fit entendre au travers de la pièce entière. Ils étaient tous sur la scène, prêt à entamer le début de la chanson, qui se trouvait être une bonne minute où tout le monde allait chanter en même temps.

_« Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear. Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure, measure a year. In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee. In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife. In five hundred twenty-five six hundred minutes. How do you measure, a year in the life? »_

Ce fut au tour de Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Mike et Laura de continuer la chanson à eux seuls. Oui, cela prouvait qu'ils allaient être les six personnages les plus exploiter du film. Et puis, avant que les vingt secondes finales où tous allaient danser en couple, Santana et Rachel exploitèrent chacune leur solo.

Le moment décisif était arrivé. Tous s'attachèrent à leur compagnon par les mains, exécutant chaque pas qu'ils avaient appris quelques minutes auparavant. De son côté, Santana remarquait la difficulté de concentration que Brittany offrait. Alors que Quinn, elle, semblait ne même pas avoir à jouer. Ce regard qu'elle offrait à Rachel était différent. Comme si elle seule ne faisait partie de son monde. Après tout, il fallait qu'elle joue la comédie, non? Bien que ses talents d'actrice étaient exploités que pour la première fois, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour faire paraître le tout réel. Pendant ce temps, Mike appuya finalement ses lèvres contre celles de Laura, tandis que Santana essaya de faire la même chose. Brittany flancha, n'y arrivant pas.

« Brittany, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe? » étouffa d'un mécontentement Ryan.

« Excusez moi .. on peut recommencer? »

Ryan fit signe que oui. Ils recommencèrent du début de la danse, et furent coupés de nouveau.

« Brittany, je ne ressens pas la moindre émotion. » renchérit-il à ses précédentes remarques

Elle n'avait rien à répondre. Lui expliquer leur ancienne vie amoureuse lui ferait peut-être perdre le rôle et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

« Bon, d'accord. Un dernier quinze minutes de pause. Pratiquez le baiser, si c'est ce qu'il faut pour vous mettre à l'aise devant la caméra. » rajouta Ryan qui alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin, sirotant son quatrième café de la journée, tout en regardant les acteurs qui se dispersaient petit à petit.

Rachel et Quinn s'était rendue dans un coin, à l'écart de tous les regards. Sans aucune raison, probablement juste pour discuter. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que R. s'était empêchée de faire une remarque.

« Qui aurait cru que Quinn Fabray était aussi bonne actrice? Un peu plus et j'avais peur que tu me dévores sur place. »

Elles ne purent s'empêcher d'étouffer de rire toutes les deux, alors que Quinn se mordillait les lèvres, et l'examinant de haut en bas, imitant la scène qu'elles venaient de filmer.

Pendant ce temps, Brittany s'était enfuie aux toilettes. Elle avait fermé la porte derrière elle, regardant d'un air fébrile le miroir qui se tenait face à elle. Santana n'avait pas mis long avant de la rejoindre.

« Tu peux m'expliquer qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça? Je te répugne ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Tu rigoles ? Tu te fous de moi j'espère? » répondit instinctivement une Brittany excédée par les évènements.

« C'était sept ans auparavant Britt .. Ce n'est qu'un petit baiser. J'vois pas où est le problème. »

« Ouais, d'accord. » s'exclama-t-elle, tentant de cacher ce côté sombre de douleur qu'elle étouffait à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

Brittany sortie enfin des toilettes, tentant de prendre le plus d'air possible avant que le tournage ne recommence. Elle portait un air de vengeance, de quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à combler un vide.

« Allez, tous en place. »

Et ils s'exécutèrent à nouveau. Danse. Moment critique à nouveau là. Santana s'attendait à ce que tout foire encore une fois. Bien au contraire, ce fut une Brittany entreprenante qui s'approcha d'elle, déguisant son visage d'un sourire charmeur. Leurs lèvres entrèrent finalement en contact. Férocement, leur baiser n'avait rien de romantique. Rien de ce que Ryan voulait à vrai dire. Mais Santana, éprise de l'étreinte de la belle blonde, n'avait trouvé aucune façon de la repousser, jusqu'au moment où Brittany s'attardait à aller trop loin. La blondinette avait tenté de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur de la bouche de la belle brune, en attaquant ses lèvres de sa langue. Elle fut sauver par la voix de Ryan.

« Coupé! Beau travail les filles. Certes, j'aurais aimé voir un peu plus de passion, quelque chose de plus romantique, mais je crois que prendre d'autres prises n'est pas nécessaire. » dit-il, en éclatant de rire.

« Juste une chose. Tenter de faire paraître le tout un peu moins sexuel .. jusqu'à la scène d'amour. Parce que sinon, je sens déjà les critiques du film être " Des baisers lesbiens qui ne servent qu'à allumer les hommes ". Vous voyez le genre? »

Brittany lui offrit un sourire, alors que Santana n'avait toujours pas quitté le monde "des papillons dans l'estomac". En un seul baiser, elle avait ressenti toute sa relation défiler dans sa tête. Elle avait besoin d'explications. Elle devait comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait donc à nouveau suivi son ancienne meilleure amie, mais ne put dire un mot, alors que Quinn les avait rejoint avec Rachel.

« Hey, les filles! Ça vous dit de fêter nos retrouvailles autour d'un bon repas et de bonnes coupes de champagne? » dit une Quinn qui semblait aux anges de sa journée, de cette nouvelle expérience qui s'offrait à elle.

Sans aucune parole, toutes les filles approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire radieux. Tout le monde avait terminé leur journée de travaille, après que plusieurs scènes de l'ouverture furent tournées. Exceptée Santana et Laura La belle hispanique se devait d'aller au studio d'enregistrement pour au moins les trois prochaines heures afin d'enregistrer deux chansons du film. Dont une qu'elle partageait justement, avec Laura. Tous quittèrent la place, laissant derrière eux une pièce sombre, où tout allait changer.

**POV RACHEL**

Désirant se préparer pour la soirée, celle qui allait probablement se montrer exceptionnelle et qui, serait certainement écrite dans les annales, elle avait choisi de rentrer directement chez elle.. Elle fut surprise de remarquer que la porte n'était pas verrouillée, entrant tout de même dans son appartement, sur ses gardes.

« Brody? » dit-elle avec un léger sourire qui s'était créé aussitôt à la commissure de ses lèvres, surprise de le voir là, serviette de bain à la taille.

« Quoi? T'es pas contente de me voir? » dit-il, faussement insulté.

« Non, c'est pas ça. Je t'attendais que la semaine prochaine? »

« Et bah non. Boulot terminé, depuis hier. Je suis revenu le plus rapidement possible, question de profiter de ma femme avant qu'elle ne commence à tourner ce film, et qu'elle devienne une des stars les plus connues. »

« C'était aujourd'hui, la première journée de tournage. »

« Oh, je croyais que c'était le mois prochain. »

Tous les deux se montrèrent silencieux. Brody n'était plus le même jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré à la NYADA. Il était toujours en voyage à cause de son travail, et oui, Rachel comprenait tout cela, mais c'était à peine si ces derniers temps, ils s'adressaient la parole plus d'une fois par mois. Il ne prenait pas la peine d'appeler, de prendre de ses nouvelles, de lui demander où sa carrière allait. Tout ce qui comptait pour Brody, c'était Brody. Et Rachel n'arrivait pas à s'y faire.

« Madame est affamée, j'espère? »

« Pourquoi? »

« Je t'ai préparé d'excellentes .. pâtes. »

Rachel éclata de rire, alors qu'elle s'était avancée jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Tu m'excuseras, mais ce soir je passe la soirée avec des copines. Tu seras surpris de savoir que le casting est presque entièrement composé de .. » dit Rachel, qui fut coupé comme à l'habitude, par son mari.

« Donc, tu es en train de me dire que j'ai tout fait ça pour rien? »

« Oui, excuse moi chéri. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à te voir aujourd'hui. »

« Mais .. je mérite quand même d'être récompensé pour l'effort, non? » ajouta Brody à la conversation, alors que son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que du désir.

Rachel n'avait pas eu le temps de répliquer, qu'il s'était déjà emparé de ses lèvres, de sa langue, de son corps. Elle était fatiguée, n'avait pas envie de s'envoyer en l'air avec un homme qu'elle voyait aussi rarement, qui ne prêtait aucune attention à elle-même. Mais elle avait tout de même cédé, lui donnant total emprise de son corps. L'amour qu'elle avait autrefois éprouvé à son égard comptait à un certain point. Et ça, elle ne pouvait l'oublier.

**POV BRITTANY**

**Elle s'était jeté**e sur son lit. Elle n'avait adressé la parole à personne. Tout ce à quoi elle pensait, se résumait à Santana. Les yeux fermés, elle la voyait. Les yeux ouverts, elle voyait son nom écrit en gras et en gros caractères sur tous les murs. Elle avait besoin d'une distraction. Et ça, le plus rapidement possible. Elle attrapa son téléphone, composant un numéro qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis quelques mois. De très long mois.

« Allo? » dit une voix masculine au bout de la ligne.

« Sam? » dit Brittany, alors qu'un sourire se dessinait de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

« Britt! Que me vaut cet honneur? »

« J'veux te voir. Ce soir. »

« Oh, c'est direct. Et pour quelle occasion, chère? »

« Si je te raconte l'histoire en gros, ça te va? »

« Ouais, je t'écoute. »

« Alors, hier, j'ai passé une audition, pour un film. Et devine quoi, j'ai eu le rôle! »

Sam la coupa sur le champs, ne pouvant s'empêcher de contenir son bonheur pour la belle blondinette.

« Tu déconnes? Oh mon Dieu! Wow, si tu savais à quel point je suis fière de toi! »

« Onnh .. merci Sam. »

Un silence sans malaise, où tous les deux semblaient heureux de se parler.

« Donc, je continue. Assis-toi, bien, c'est balourd ce que je vais t'annoncer. » dit Brittany, éclatant de rire.

« Rachel, Quinn, San' & Mike font partis de la distribution. »

« Wow, pour vrai? » dit Sam, simplement, mais d'un ton très expressif.

« Oui. C'est .. fou. J'arrive même pas à y croire encore. »

Et la conversation continua pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que les informations de l'endroit et l'heure furent données. Brittany retourna à fixer la pièce qui était vide. Tout était différent. Malgré cette mauvaise humeur qu'elle reprenait déjà, en temps normal, quand Lord Tubbington était là, elle aurait eu quelqu'un à qui se confier. Mais depuis sa mort, depuis qu'il l'avait abandonné dans ce misérable monde, elle se devait d'affronter tout par elle-même.

20h20 -

Brittany était en chemin, assise aux côtés de Sam. La voiture pris un dernier virage sur la droite, et ce dernier, se stationna dans l'emplacement qui était presque entièrement vide. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, surpris de voir qu'il était presque vide, excepté des serveurs. Assis à une table, ils attendaient les prochains venus.

20h49 -

Après près de trente minutes à attendre, à discuter de tout et de rien, les deux blondinets furent réconfortés de voir que Quinn venait de franchir la porte.

« Vingt minutes de retard pour madame Fabray. » cria Sam d'un sourire à faire chavirer le coeur de n'importe quelle femme, avant de se lever et d'aller la serrer dans ses bras.

Le visage de la nouvelle venue était magnifique. Son maquillage s'accordait à sa robe qui, d'une couleur rouge sang, la mettait en avantage. Elle prit place à côté de Brittany et la serra elle aussi dans ses bras. La discussion reprit de plus belle, alors que tous les trois racontaient ce qu'était devenus leur vie.

21h12 -

Rachel et Santana étaient enfin de la partie. Tous se prirent dans les bras. Santana ne put s'empêcher de se demander mentalement ce que Sam faisait ici. Et au fil de la conversation, elle comprit que nul autre que Britt s'était permise de l'inviter.

« Alors, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi ce restaurant aussi populaire soit-il, est autant vide ?» demanda Rachel, contente d'être parmi les invités.

« J'me suis permise de réserver le restaurant pour nous tous. Si Justin Bieber a pu louer une salle entière d'un cinéma pour écouter Titanic avec sa copine, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour nous tous. » s'exclama Santana.

Remarquant qu'elle venait de comparer son acte avec celui de Justin Bieber, elle grimaça à elle-même, maudissant le stress qui l'habitait.

« Donc, t'es en train de me dire que personne d'autre ne peut entrer? » dit Quinn, légèrement sur les nerfs.

« Bah ouais, pourquoi? » répondit l'hispanique.

« Et merde! » dit Fabray, se levant rapidement de sa chaise, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Tous échangèrent une mine confuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de retour, avec trois personnes de plus.

« Finn? » dit Rachel qui croyait voir une illusion.

« Kurt, Sugar? » dit Sam en se levant et en allant les accueillir de la façon qu'ils le méritaient, soit d'un câlin à les étouffer.

« Je me suis permise d'inviter Kurt et Sugar. Quant à Finn, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fait ici. » dit Quinn avec un sourire qui semblait déçu, mais qui se transforma en bonheur, question de faire bonne impression.

« Je l'ai invité. Plus on est, plus c'est sympa. » dit Kurt.

« Alors, qui a faim? » se permit de dire Brittany, qui semblait vouloir changer de sujet, tout en remarquant la mine de Rachel qui ne semblait pas en bon état.

Tous s'écrièrent d'un "moi", alors que les serveurs se présentèrent à la table. Tous commandèrent un plat différent. Deux heures s'écoulèrent où les fous rires ne quittèrent pas la table et où tout le monde expliquèrent où ils en étaient rendus dans leur vie. En gros, Brittany ne dit pas un mot à Santana, tout comme Finn et Rachel ne se parlèrent pas. Pendant ce temps, où les malaises avaient planés au-dessus du repas, Rachel s'excusa avant d'aller aux toilettes. Les sept verres d'alcool qu'elle avait dans l'estomac ne semblait pas lui être de très bonne compagnie. Quinn s'excusa à son tour, préférant aller veiller sur la belle brune.

« Rachel, tout va bien? » dit-elle alors qu'elle était à l'intérieur de la salle de bains, entendant des bruits qui ne lui donnaient pas confiance.

« Oui, touuuuuuuuuuut va bien. » donna Rachel en réponse, en s'appliquant fortement sur le "tout".

Quinn n'était pas si facile à duper. Elle entendait au travers de la porte les légers gémissements de pleur que Rachel émettaient.

« Ouvre la porte. » dit alors la blondinette.

« Non. »

« Rachel, ouvre la porte, bordel! »

« Elle n'est même pas verrouillée. »

Quinn essaya finalement donc d'ouvrir la porte, remarquant que son interlocutrice avait dit juste. S'agenouillant auprès de Berry qui semblait s'être échouée contre le sol, elle ramassa une mèche de cheveu de cette dernière, qui s'était collée sous son oeil droit, contre sa peau humidifiée par ses propres larmes.

« Tu veux m'expliquer qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Non. » dit une Rachel saoule, sur le ton d'un enfant, serrant ses deux bras autour de sa poitrine.

« Rachel, arrêtes de jouer à l'enfant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures? »

« Premièrement, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi t'es ici? On est pas censées se détester? »

« Non, plus maintenant. C'était il y a bien longtemps, Rachel. » répondit la belle blonde, sur un ton calme, qui ne cherchait en aucun cas à froisser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Oh. C'est vrai, t'as raison. » dit enfin Rachel, qui releva son visage, afin que ses yeux soit à la même hauteur que ceux de la jeune femme qui avait été la seule à s'inquiéter de son état.

« Tu veux te relever? » demanda Quinn.

« Non. »

« Même si tu ne veux pas, va falloir, tu sais? »

Et dès que ces mots furent dit, Rachel se releva, tentant de montrer qu'elle se tenait parfaitement sur ses deux pieds. C'était drôle à voir, mais elle faisait tout de même pitié.

« C'est Finn, c'est ça? » demanda la blondinette, sans vouloir paraître trop curieuse.

« Oh, si seulement ce n'était que ça. Et puis il y a Brody aussi. »

« Le mec que t'as rencontré à la NYADA ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de lui ? »

« Parce que c'est mon .. con de mari. » dit Rachel qui éclata de rire, avant de refondre en larmes.

Quinn fut surprise par la nouvelle, mais ne s'arrêta tout de même de l'aider.

« Calme toi, Berry. »

Rachel calma la quantité de larmes qui s'extirpaient de ses yeux, avant de flancher sur le côté, sur le point de tomber contre le sol. De justesse, Quinn la rattrapa par la taille, avant de la ramener à sa hauteur. Face à elle, s'offrait une délicieuse brunette qui fixait ses lèvres depuis plus de dix secondes. Par malaise, elle émit qu'un simple ;

« Rachel? »

« Quoi? »

« À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »

« Qu'il serait trèèèès sage de pratiquer les baisers avant de les filmer. »

« Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que t'as idée à quel point t'es saoule, en ce moment? »

« Je ne suis pas si saoule .. Quinn! J'ai bu deux ou peut-être trois verres, maximum. »

« Non, sept Rachel! Sept verres. »

« Tu dramatises, je sais le nombre de verres que j'ai bu. »

Et de nouveau, elles retombèrent dans le silence, avec cette même Rachel qui ne quittait pas les lèvres de Quinn du regard d'une seule seconde. Essayant de faire reculer la demoiselle qui n'était plus vraiment en contrôle de se propre corps, cette dernière remarqua que ce fut un échec au moment même où Rachel s'empara de l'étreinte de Quinn une dernière fois.

« Sérieusement, Rachel, qu'est-ce que tu fous? » demanda une Quinn entièrement bouleversée de la scène.

« Oh, arrêtes de jouer à ça avec moi. T'as toujours eu un faible pour moi Quinn. » dit la brune, avant de s'approcher dangereusement de ses lèvres.

« Rachel, merde, arrêtes. » dit-elle en réponse.

« Juste pour pratiquer, allez. Qu'une seule fois. »

Quinn voyait où elle voulait en venir. Elle était blessée de revoir Finn et semblait vivre une relation des plus ridicules avec son "mari". Alors que la brunette semblait sur le point de mettre fin à la distance entre leurs lèvres, elle se releva rapidement, avant d'aller vomir contre la toilette la plus proche. Quinn, attrapa instinctivement ses cheveux, les relevant, malgré le mal de coeur qui la torturait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles sortirent toutes les deux des toilettes, sans un mot de la part de Rachel.

« Je vais la ramener chez elle. Elle a légèrement trop bu, j'crois bien. » affirma Quinn.

« Pas de problèmes. On remet ça un autre soir, les filles. » dit Santana.

Tous dirent au revoir au deux jeunes femmes qui s'apprêtaient à quitter le restaurant, par la porte de derrière.


	3. Don't speak, I know what you're thinking

_Merci encore une fois pour les reviews, **ça fait toujours plaisir. (a)** Voilà une suite presque juste centré sur du Brittana, avec un petit passage de Faberry. (a) Ceux qui adorent Mike, ne vous en faites pas, dans les prochains chapitres il sera présent. Et pour les fans du Finchel, Finn sera dans le chapitre prochain aussi. :)_

* * *

Le repas était définitivement arrivé à sa fin, trente minutes après le départ de Quinn et Rachel. Accolades entre ceux qui en avaient envie, un simple au revoir pour les autres. Alors que Brittany avait pris la porte de derrière, accompagnée de Sam, elle étouffa un long soupir, entendant la voix de Santana à quelques pas derrière elle.

« Britt' .. attends. »

Sam orchestra un léger sourire à sa meilleure amie, tout en se dirigeant vers la voiture, laissant l'intimité désirée entre les deux jeunes femmes.

« Quoi? » répondit alors la blonde, qui s'était sèchement tournée.

« Tu crois pas que ce serait peut-être le temps de .. discuter un peu? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. »

Santana avait une certaine difficulté avec cette "nouvelle" personnalité que lui démontrait Brittany. Elle se rappelait de ce temps, où elle n'était rien d'autre que cette blondinette à la personnalité délirante, qui n'était pas du genre à chercher les problèmes. Ce temps où elles étaient ensemble, à vrai dire.

« Brittany, je te raccompagne toujours ou .. !? » s'exclama Sam au loin, près de sa voiture.

« Non, tu peux y aller. J'ai besoin d'air. Et je vais probablement prendre un taxi dans quelques minutes. »

« T'es sûre? »

« Ouais. De toute façon, je te sauve vingt minutes de voiture supplémentaire. »

« Comme tu veux. Appelle-moi dès que t'arrives chez toi. Bonne nuit les filles. »

Et toutes les deux firent un signe de la main à Sam qui venait officiellement de prendre la route.

« Il veut que tu l'appeles? C'est ton petit ami ou quoi? » s'exclama une Santana qui n'avait su cacher ce moment de jalousie.

« Non, ça, c'est du passé. Il y a six ans. Et maintenant, nous sommes meilleurs amis. » dit Brittany qui affichait une moue offensée.

La belle hispanique sentie son coeur se serrer au moment où la blondinette lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis. Drôle à dire, mais elle avait toujours eu cette sensation qu'elle serait la seule. Autant sentimentalement, qu'au niveau amical. Elle s'était crue irremplaçable. Et ce soir, elle avait preuve du contraire. Un silence s'était installé à ce moment même, alors que toutes les deux semblaient pensives, prêtes à rentrer.

« Tu peux embarquer avec moi, tu sais? Je vais te reconduire. » s'essaya Santana.

« Non. » répondit Brittany qui semblait vouloir faire comprendre à sa collègue que c'était tout, sauf une bonne idée.

« Parfait. Bonne nuit, Britt'. »

« Bonne nuit, Santana. »

Et les deux jeunes femmes partirent chacune de leur côté, sans que leur coeur ne veulent nécessairement que la soirée se termine de cette façon, aussi radicalement et encore une fois, dans la douleur.

FABERRY POV

Ne connaissant pas l'adresse de son amie complètement saoule, Quinn avait cru bon d'amener Rachel chez elle. Jusqu'au moment où elle avait vomis sur le plancher de sa cuisine. Ou même la deuxième fois, contre une pile de vêtements qu'elle venait de fraîchement laver, la veille. Après tout, il fallait parfois savoir faire certains sacrifices en amitié.

« Tu vas devoir aller prendre une douche. Parce que sérieusement, tu empestes l'alcool, le vomis et le fromage. Très mauvais mélange. » lâcha Quinn avec tout son sérieux, qui tentait de ne pas laisser son coeur sensible gagner.

« J'en ai pas envie. » dit Rachel, de nouveau sur un ton enfantin.

Quinn en avait assez. Pour de vrai. Elle avait accepté ses "avances", ses faux propos, son vomis et en plus, elle allait devoir accepter son enfantillage. Non, pas ce soir.

« Rachel. Tu vas dans la douche. Ou je t'y mets. »

Elle était sérieuse. Et Rachel était mieux de choisir d'y aller par elle-même. Rachel afficha une nouvelle moue, mais semblait tout de même prête à l'écouter. La belle brune leva les bras vers le ciel, tentant de faire comprendre à son interlocutrice qu'elle avait besoin d'un coup de main pour retirer son t-shirt. Quinn s'exécuta, fière de voir qu'elle avait réussi. Après avoir déposé le t-shirt sur le sol, elle se déplaça vers la douche, l'ouvrant à une température beaucoup plus froide que chaude, espérant que cela réveillerait à un légitime pourcentage sa compagne.

« Alors, le gel douche est là, ta serviette, le shampooing .. je crois que tout est là. Si il y a quoi que ce soit, je suis de l'autre côté. » renseigna Quinn.

Au moment même où elle se tut, elle s'était retournée, retrouvant une Rachel sans haut, habillée que d'une simple petite culotte. Malaise. Que pour la belle blonde, en fait. Le taux d'alcool qui habitait le sang de Berry était assez élevé pour enlever toute la pudeur qu'elle avait en temps normal. Remarquant qu'elle était restée là à fixer pendant quelques secondes, la blondinette se ressaisit et sortit de la salle de bains sans dire le moindre mot. Elle était en choc. Vraiment. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être bien parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son amie dans cet état. Étrange tout de même cette sensation d'extrême malaise. Bref, ce n'était pas comme si elle s'était permise d'apprécier la vue. Non .. Impossible, hein?

POV SANTANA

Elle venait d'atteindre la première porte du grand immeuble dans lequel son appartement se trouvait. À peine avait-elle marché quelques pas, qu'une voix familière venait de s'adresser à elle.

« Tu m'espionnes, ou quoi? »

Elle se retourna et fut surprise de découvrir une Brittany haletante derrière elle.

« Britt? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« J'essaie de rentrer chez moi, sans me faire harceler. J'ai encore échoué, semblerait-il. »

« Je ne t'espionne pas. »

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Je rentre chez moi. »

« Tu te fous de moi, hein? »

« Pas du tout. J'habite au troisième étage. Appartement 34. »

« Si c'est pas beau. J'habite ici depuis trois ans, dans l'appartement 30, et c'est juste là que je te croise? Très peu crédible. »

« J'ai emménagé la semaine passée, pour le tournage. »

« M'ouais. D'accord. » s'exclama Brittany, qui passa tout droit devant Santana, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Santana venait de comprendre qu'elle ferait peut-être mieux de ne pas la suivre et de prendre l'ascenseur. C'était plaisant cette sensation d'être détestée. Non, en fait elle n'arriverait jamais à endurer cette impression de n'être rien aux yeux de son ancienne meilleure amie.

Arrivée au seuil de sa porte, elle fouilla en paniquant dans toutes les poches de ses jeans, sans trouver ses clefs. Elle attrapa son téléphone, appelant le propriétaire. Tout ce qu'il eut à lui répondre fut d'un simple ; " Je ne suis pas en ville. Je serai là demain matin. " Pratique. Elle composa de nouveau un numéro, celui de Rachel, qu'elle avait depuis bien longtemps dans son téléphone, en espérant que ce soit le même.

« Allo ? »

« Rachel ? »

« Elle est occupée. »

« Quinn, c'est toi? »

« Santana ? Excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas reconnue. »

« Écoutes, j'ai un service à te demander. J'ai perdu mes clefs et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'héberger pour la nuit. »

« Pourquoi pas. Si seulement t'es prête à endurer le vomis de Rachel un peu partout. »

« Okay. Je crois que je vais trouver une autre solution. »

« Pourquoi t'essaies pas de demander à Brittany? »

« T'as son numéro? » dit nerveusement Santana, qui savait où la jeune femme habitait, mais qui ne se sentait pas à l'aise d'aller cogner à sa porte.

Quinn lui donna le numéro de mademoiselle Pierce, pendant que Santana la remercia du fond du coeur. Elles se laissèrent sur un bonne nuit.

Santana avait son numéro. Mais n'avait pas le courage. À quoi bon l'appeler et se faire dire d'aller dans un hôtel, alors que justement, elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir dans l'un d'eux. Elle enregistra le numéro dans son portable, soupirant un bon coup. Une sensation l'envahis, lui donnant plutôt le courage d'aller cogner à sa porte et d'affronter la situation en pleine face. Après tout, de cette façon, il serait beaucoup plus difficile à Brittany de lui dire non. Il était trop tard. Son poing s'était brusquement étouffé contre la peinture de la porte de l'appartement numéro 30. Et aussitôt fait, une belle et grande blonde lui avait ouvert la porte, embêtée.

« Santana? » s'était permise de dire Brittany, qui avait perdu le sourire au même moment où son regard avait plongé dans celui de la belle brunette.

« Tu ne vas probablement pas me croire, mais j'ai perdu mes clefs. Et le propriétaire n'est pas en ville avant demain matin. »

« Et .. ? »

« J'ai nulle part où dormir. »

« Les hôtels, ça existe, tu sais? »

« Je m'y attendais, à cette réponse. Je suis en tournage, ce qui veut dire cent fois plus de paparazzis à tous les coins de rue. J'ai cru que tu comprendrais. » dit Santana, sur un ton déçue, se retournant afin de partir.

« Attends .. »

Santana se stoppa net, gardant espoir grâce aux derniers propos de la blondinette.

« Entre. » dit Brittany, qui espérait ne pas le regretter plus tard.

« Merci. »

L'hispanique était finalement à l'intérieur, admirant le décor non surprenant que l'appartement numéro 30 avait. Deux cadres de Lord Tubbington accroché dans sa chambre, une photo d'elle, Brittany & Quinn en uniformes des Cheerios, qui la surpris. Santana n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver sur le mur de son appartement, après l'histoire qu'elles avaient vécu, même si c'était une photo des trois jeune femmes. Et puis, àdroite, sur la porte du réfrigérateur, se trouvait enfin une photo des ND.

« Belle décoration, Britt. »

« Merci. »

Elle le savait. Brittany ne serait pas plus parlable qu'elle ne l'avait été aujourd'hui. Il faudrait probablement du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Et pourtant, il y avait cette attirance mutuelle qui planait dans l'air, comme elle avait toujours plané. Santana n'avait jamais su résisté à B' et ce problème avait toujours été réciproque.

« Je suis fatiguée. Alors si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller me coucher. » dit Brittany qui installait déjà une couverture et une légère oreiller contre le sofa du salon.

« Je dois vraiment dormir là-dessus? »

« C'est la seule place où tu peux dormir, je n'ai qu'un seul lit. »

« Lit qui est très grand. »

« San' .. »

« Quoi? J'vais pas te manger. »

Et ce fut la première fois où Brittany étouffa un rire dans la journée. Oui, c'était vrai que l'affirmation que Santana venait d'émettre pouvait avoir plusieurs sens.

« Dis moi une bonne raison pourquoi j'devrais accepter de partager mon lit avec toi. » dit Brittany avec un sourire quasi inexistant.

« Parce que je suis nulle autre que Santana Lopez, et qu'on ne peut pas me refuser quoi que ce soit. »

« Haha. Très mauvaise raison. »

« S'il te plaît ? »

Brittany esquissa un sourire, lui faisant signe de la suivre et lui ordonnant de prendre son oreiller. Santana essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Deux secondes auparavant, Brittany en avait marre de la voir et maintenant, à la seconde même, elle acceptait de dormir à ses côtés. Okay, c'était vraiment ce qu'un changement radical était.

« Je prends le côté droit. » cria Brittany de la chambre au salon.

« Je sais. J'ai pas oublié. » lui répondit Santana, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas oublié toutes les fois où elles s'étaient battues pour avoir le côté droit du lit à l'heure de dormir.

Un nouveau malaise. Aucune réponse de la part de Brittany. Au moment où Santana entra dans la chambre, elle put voir Brittany déjà sous les draps, du côté droit.

« Tu peux mettre le grand t-shirt qui est sur le coin de la commode. » dit Brittany qui pointa la commode dans le coin gauche de la chambre.

Exposant un sourire sur ses lèvres, Santana la remercia, retirant son t-shirt sur-le-champ. Pendant deux secondes, elle avait oublié qu'elle et Brittany n'étaient plus ensemble depuis très longtemps. Elle avait oublié qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de se changer devant sa "collègue". Par un malaise partagé, B' se retourna, échouant la couverture contre son visage. Elle retira enfin ses jeans, avant de se glisser sous les draps. Et blondie éteignis enfin la lampe de sa table de nuit. Contres toutes les attentes, quelques mots s'échappèrent de la bouche de Santana. Des mots qui avaient longtemps plané dans sa tête, en ce soir.

« T'as appelé Sam, finalement? »

« Ouep. »

« Et il était content de savoir que t'étais toujours en vie? » renchérit-elle avec un soupçon d'humour.

« Très. »

« Je suis invitée au mariage? » continuait l'ex cheerleader, sans aucune jalousie cette fois.

En fait, Santana tentait juste de rendre l'ambiance beaucoup plus palpable qu'elle ne l'était, tout en essayant de rendre Brittany à l'aise.

« Oui, tu peux être demoiselle d'honneur, si t'en as envie. » s'exclame Brittany qui alluma de nouveau sa lampe, en attrapant la pointe d'humour que son interlocutrice lui offrait.

« Sympa. Et je voudrais aussi être la tata d'une mini-Britt. »

« Parfait. Je prends ça en note, et j'en discuterai avec mon futur mari. »

Oui, la raison de ce délire était principalement causé par l'alcool. Mais au moins, chacune octroyait un sourire à l'autre. Du côté de Santana, les couvertures bougeaient un peu trop au goût de Brittany, qui lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« Dis .. je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire en dessous des couvertures? »

« Rien. »

« Tu me prends pour une idiote? »

« Je n'ai jamais cru que tu étais une idiote et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.. »

Brittany se rappela sur le moment même que Santana avait été la seule à la comprendre. La seule à avoir cru qu'elle était beaucoup plus intelligente que ce que les gens pensaient d'elle.

« Et bien, dis moi ce que tu fais. »

« Je suis tellement fatiguée que j'arrive pas à enlever mon soutien-gorge. »

« Intéressant. »

« Tu voulais savoir la vérité, je te l'ai donc dis. » renseigna Santana, qui avait enfin réussi à l'enlever.

Déposant le léger morceau de tissu contre le sol, elle déposa sa tête contre son oreiller avant de remarquer que son visage s'était retrouvé beaucoup plus proche de celui de Brittany qu'elle ne l'avait calculé. Aucune des deux ne recula. Elles restèrent silencieuses. À se regarder. À oublier tous les problèmes, et de faire de ce monde, leur monde. Une vague de soulagement frappa en plein visage Santana, qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien en sept ans.

« Je .. euh .. » commença Santana, avant d'être coupée par Brittany qui venait de capturer plus que passionnément ses lèvres.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer. Alors qu'elle donna à son tour tout le désir qu'elle avait contenu durant toute la journée, dans ce baiser, elle oublia tout le reste. Il fallut bien peu de temps avant que la scène se transforme en quelque chose de plus violent, en quelque chose qui semblait avoir été attendu depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Leurs langues dansaient à un rythme incandescent, se redécouvrant l'une et l'autre. Brittany cherchait à prendre le contrôle, jusqu'au moment où toutes les deux se retrouvèrent le souffle court, devant séparer leurs lèvres. Santana eu le malheur d'ouvrir les yeux en même temps que Brittany qui, se recula de peur.

« Merde. Excuse moi. »

« Arrêtes, t'as pas à t'excuser. » s'exclama Santana qui était toujours dans la même trans, prête à dévorer en entier son ancienne petite-amie.

Brittany se recula de nouveau, alors que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

« Je .. je vais dormir sur le sofa. »

Santana, choquée de la scène, se leva du lit, en t-shirt et en sous-vêtements, répliquant.

« Non, j'ai compris. Je te laisse le lit. »

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, prenant l'oreiller avant de s'effondrer contre le sofa du salon. Et voilà. Une scène qu'elles auraient du éviter. Brittany était celle qui l'avait embrassé et celle qui l'avait repoussé par la suite. La classe. Tout venait de se passer en moins de deux minutes et semblaient avoir pourtant duré une éternité. Maintenant, il fallait tout de même dormir. Parce que demain, le boulot était de retour. Et ce ne serait probablement pas la plus belle journée qui les attendait.


	4. Sick and tired

**MERCIIIIIII pour les reviews. :)**

**Je m'excuse, encore une fois pour les erreurs, mais je pars pour la fin de semaine dans moins d'une heure, et si je ne le postais pas là, vous ne l'aviez pas avant lundi. **

**Bref, j'espère que vous allez apprécier. **

**Et si vous avez remarquer, un chapitre se concentre sur Brittana, l'autre sur Faberry et ainsi de suite. Question de faire plaisir à tout le monde.**

** BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

La nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos et ce, pour tout le monde. Quinn s'était occupée de l'alcoolique de la soirée, alors que pendant ce temps, Brittany et Santana avaient partagé le même appartement et un baiser, tout en terminant sur une note dramatique. Santana avait quitté la demeure de la belle blonde, alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever, harcelant le propriétaire pour qu'elle puisse finalement entrer chez elle. Elle avait réussi. Peu de temps après, elle s'était dirigée à l'endroit du tournage sans adresser la parole à qui que ce soit. Les quatre jeunes femmes s'étaient retrouvées dans la même pièce, au moment où les coiffeuses entrèrent en scène, juste avant que la première scène soit tournée. Elles s'étaient adressées un simple " Bonjour. " et rien de plus. L'ambiance s'était montrée froide, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient prêtes toutes les quatre, devant les caméras.

« Aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez tous, nous tournons trois scènes qui se rejoignent une à une. Santana - Brittany, vous allez être assises à cette table. La demande en fiançailles. » informa Ryan en se déplaçant vers la table, accompagné des deux jeunes femmes, qui furent assises au moment même où son discours avait pris fin.

« Rachel et Quinn, on vous voit en arrière-plan de leur scène, c'est pourquoi vous devez être là pour la première scène. Dès que Brittany accepte la demande et que le baiser est conclu, la caméra arrive devant vous. Je parle d'un one shot, donc la caméra ne s'arrête pas. Une seule erreur et on recommence tout. »

On disait de Ryan, qu'il avait le don de faire peur à ses acteurs et de toujours pousser la note un peu plus loin qu'il ne le fallait. La troupe en avait la preuve aujourd'hui.

« Et c'est à ce moment que Rachel, tu annonces à ta meilleure amie que tu as le cancer. Et je veux des larmes. Des putains de vraies larmes venant de vous deux. » dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait insistant.

« Mike et Laura, vous filez le parfait bonheur. Jusqu'à ce que Laura finissent par admettre qu'elle quitte le pays. »

Alors que tout le monde était assis à leur table, la caméra commença à filmer. Un début de scène difficile, mais un jeu d'acteur parfait venant de Santana. Brittany esquissait un magnifique sourire, suivant à la lettre tous les conseils qu'elle avait reçu de Ryan le soir même où elle avait été choisie pour jouer le rôle. Les préliminaires, soient la discussion de trois minutes et le rire de "stress" que Santana devait joué approchaient à sa fin. La belle hispanique s'était levée, avant de finalement mettre son genou droit contre le sol, sortant un boîtier en velours bleu foncé de la poche de sa veste. Un discours beau, émouvant, prononcée avec de l'émotion à en faire pleurer la Terre entière. Une scène qui n'aurait pas pu avoir été mieux jouée. Et le moment fatidique.

« Brittany .. veux-tu m'épouser? » s'exclama Santana.

« COUPÉ! » ajouta à la scène, un Ryan Murphy plié en deux.

« Katherine. Elle s'appelle Katherine. Si tu veux demander Brittany en mariage, fait le plus tard, s'il te plaît! » dit-il dans un dernier rire avant que Santana s'excuse avec un sourire de douleur à l'équipe entière.

Semblait-il que, méprise par la scène et par les émotions que les yeux de Brittany s'étaient équipés, Santana avait carrément oublié qu'il était question de jouer pour un film. Et dans tout cela, Brittany restait la plus secouée. Mais elle se devait de le cacher. Elle essuya donc les larmes qui avaient habités son visage pendant la demande, avant de se rasseoir et de recommencer la scène. Cette dernière fut recommencée trois fois, étant coupée à chaque fois par un Ryan qui n'était pas satisfait du baiser qu'offraient les deux ex-cheerios. Sept heures, avec deux pauses de trente minutes, des retouches au niveau du maquillage des actrices, et une bonne dizaine de fois où ils avaient recommencé à filmer à nouveau, furent nécessaire avant d'avoir un Ryan satisfait.

Tous délivrés de la souffrance, ils quittèrent le restaurant en groupe. Mike avait fait un simple au revoir à sa collègue qui avait quitté les cinq autres acteurs, ne se sentant pas à sa place. Et celui-ci ne pris pas plus de deux secondes avant de s'attaquer à Brittany.

« Qui aurait cru que les deux meilleurs danseurs des New Directions se retrouveraient un jour? » dit-il, en tant que début de conversation.

Brittany lui offrit un sourire, avant de répliquer tout en changeant complètement de sujet.

« Sincèrement, je suis contente de te revoir. »

« C'est réciproque ma belle. »

Stop. Ma belle? Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps avant qu'un sourire inquisiteur s'affiche contre les lèvres de blondie.

« Ma belle ? »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire. Enfin, sur le moment même, puisque deux secondes plus tard, alors que Santana les suivait pour rejoindre elle aussi sa voiture, Brittany changea automatiquement de réaction.

« Remarques, ça sonne bien quand c'est toi qui me le dit. »

Santana n'avait pas réagit. Probablement parce qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le "ma belle". Une chance, sinon personne ne s'en sortait vivant.

« Je peux t'inviter à manger? Question de fêter nos retrouvailles. Et comme je n'ai pas pu me pointer au repas hier soir .. » demanda d'un tendre sourire le jeune asiatique.

« Ça tombe bien, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de rentrer chez moi. »

Derrière eux se trouvait désormais une Santana Lopez qui ne cherchait rien d'autre qu'à cracher du feu. Blessée, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. À sa voiture, elle ne pu s'empêcher de les regarder partir, de les écouter rigoler comme s'ils avaient toujours été proches. Et surtout, son regard n'avait pas eu la force de se décoller des lèvres ornées d'un sourire qu'avait porté Brittany pendant ces quelques secondes. Dans la maladresse, elle avait quitté le stationnement, se dirigeant chez elle.

**RACHEL**

Arrivée chez elle, elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'écraser son corps sans énergie contre son canapé, agrippant le premier livre qui lui était tombé entre les mains. " 50 shades of Grey ". Elle esquissa un sourire au vide, se rappelant qu'elle avait acheté ce bouquin plus de six ans auparavant. Elle ne l'avait jamais lu, effrayée du côté tordu que celui-ci aspirait. Alors qu'elle attacha deux de ses doigts à la couverture, prête à enjambée la route sans retour, son téléphone vibra, signalant un appel inconnu.

« Allo? »

Aucune réponse.

« Allo, il y a quelqu'un? »

« Tu crois qu'on pourrait se voir? »

Un moment de silence imperturbable s'installa de nouveau entre Rachel et l'inconnu qui n'était pas tant inconnu que cela.

« Qui t'a donné mon numéro? »

« Je l'ai depuis toujours, Rachel. Par chance, c'est toujours le même. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais accepter de te voir? »

« Pour discuter. Entre adultes. Rien d'autre. »

« D'accord. J'accepte et ce, à une seule condition. On se rejoint dans un endroit public. »

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas pardonné, hein .. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses? »

« C'était une erreur de jeunesse, Rachel. J'ai changé. »

« Les gens ne changent pas. »

« Rejoins-moi au restaurant le Katz's Delicatessen à 19 heures et je te prouverai le contraire. »

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où ce Katz's truc ce trouve .. »

« Google map est ton ami. »

« D'accord. 19 heures. Une minute de retard et je pars. C'est compris? »

« Je serai à l'heure, c'est promis. »

« Parfait. »

« À plus tard. »

« Au revoir, Finn. »

Et Rachel raccrocha. Non, jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait ce qu'il lui avait fait le 13 janvier 2013. Jamais.

**SANTANA**

Au moment même où Santana ferma la porte de son appartement, elle s'effondra en larmes dos contre le mur face à l'entrée. En elle venait de se réveiller pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, un mal dévastateur qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais revoir. Des images de la nuit passée la percutaient en plein visage, la laissant inerte et seule avec elle-même. Elle revivait chaque seconde de ce baiser, sans laisser de côté la dernière scène, celle où Brittany avait plutôt choisit de la repousser. Elle ne comprenait rien. Non, elle ne comprenait pas comment sept ans plus tard, elle souffrait d'une plaie qui aurait dû être fermée depuis tout ce temps.

Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que Santana réussit à recouvrir le contrôle de ses émotions, de son corps. Déshydratée, elle se releva finalement, ouvrant le robinet, avant de se couler un verre d'eau froide. Sa soirée se résumait à - télévision, télévision et encore la télévision - jusqu'à ce que les vingt-deux heures sonnent. Elle avait enfilé un top simple et confortable avant d'étendre son corps fragile dans son lit douillet. Ses yeux se fermèrent après avoir lutté près de trente minutes contre son cerveau qui n'avait pas voulu se taire.

**QUINN**

L'odeur de fromage empestait présentement la cuisine. Mauvaise cuisinière, Quinn avait tout de même choisit de se faire cuire un bon petit repas et de passer la soirée tranquille chez elle, après avoir nettoyé tous les dégâts de Rachel de la veille. Alors qu'elle était enfin confortable et propre, au moment même où elle commença à s'empiffrer de pâtes au fromage, quelqu'un cogna à sa porte.

« C'est ouvert! »

La porte s'entrouvrit et ce fut une Rachel en larmes qui mis le pied à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

« Rachel? » s'exclama Quinn, surprise de la voir chez elle, mais aussi dans cet état.

« Je .. je ne savais juste pas où aller .. »

Se levant aussi rapidement du canapé que possible, elle attacha ses bras au tour de la taille de la jeune brunette, tentant de la réconforter.

« Hey .. tu sais que tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici. »

« Merci. » répondit Rachel qui quitta l'étreinte de la belle blonde, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« C'est pas le bonheur ces temps-ci toi .. qu'est-ce qui se passe? » rajouta Quinn qui pris place à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le problème c'est que j'suis idiote, j'crois bien. »

« Arrêtes, dis pas ça. »

« Non, je suis sérieuse. »

« Explique toi … »

« Quelle fille serait assez naïve pour croire que Finn veut avoir une discussion entre adultes et qu'il se pointerait .. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Finn m'a appelé après le tournage. Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre dans un restaurant dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom et d'y être pour 19 heures.. J'y suis allée. Il n'est pas venu. »

« Et il voulait .. discuter de quoi? »

« J'préfère ne pas en parler .. ou du moins, pas tout de suite. »

Quinn ne répliqua pas. En fait, elle n'avait pas trouvé quoi répliquer. Elle avait préféré adopté le silence, comprenant que c'était ce qui semblait le mieux pour le moment. Une minute s'était écoulée sans un mouvement. Et puis, Rachel décida de changer de position. Elle se coucha carrément sur le canapé, déposant sa tête sur la cuisse gauche de Quinn. Aucun mot, encore une fois. Et ce fut d'un mouvement robotique que la main de Quinn glissa tranquillement jusqu'à la chevelure foncée de la "souffrante". Elles restèrent plus de quinze minutes sans parler, pendant que Quinn laissait sa main caresser la chevelure soyeuse de la jeune femme qui commençait à se calmer.. Et ce fut la blondinette qui cassa la glace.

« Tu veux écouter un film d'horreur pour te changer les idées ? »

« Oui. Tant que le film ne parle pas d'amour, je suis partante. »

« Hum .. j'ai les six Resident Evil en film, si t'es d'humeur zombies. »

« Le premier. »

« On s'entend qu'il est sortie en 2002 ? Donc il date de dix-sept ans ce film. Si tu me promets de ne pas te plaindre des effets spéciaux, j'suis d'accord. »

« PROMIS! » dit Rachel avec un sourire qui venait enfin d'apparaître contre ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Quinn se leva finalement et sa compagne fit de même, devant décoller sa tête de sa cuisse. Préparant le tout, Quinn attrapa la télécommande, retournant sur le canapé.

« Je peux remettre ma tête? » demanda Rachel, d'un ton sérieux.

« Bah oui. »

« Merci. »

« Mais .. j'peux aller me changer avant? » dit Quinn qui venait de constater qu'elle était toujours en peignoir et entièrement nue en dessous.

« Non! T'es super confortable et ton peignoir est super doux.. »

« À vos ordres, Majestée! »

Quinn alla jusqu'au réfrigérateur, allant chercher six bières pour le film. Bon, c'était probablement Berry qui allait en boire le trois quart .. mais c'était un léger détail. Rachel déposa donc à nouveau sa tête contre la cuisse gauche de Quinn,, avant de finalement posséder ses deux cuisses. Qu'elle l'accepte ou non, Quinn ne pouvait se le cacher ; avoir la tête de Rachel Berry à cet endroit, alors qu'elle ne portait aucun sous-vêtements, n'était aucunement désagréable. Et à cet instant, bien qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur le film, sa tête était ailleurs. Quatre bières pour Berry et deux bière pour Quinn plus tard, Quinn prononça les premiers mots depuis le début du film.

« Tu te rends compte qu'il y a 10 ans .. notre vie se résumait à se voler Finn ? » dit Quinn sans vraiment y penser, regrettant automatiquement ses paroles. Elle espérait sincèrement ne pas faire replonger Rachel dans une mare de larmes.

« C'est fou, quand on y pense .. » répliqua en tant que réponse Berry.

« Et dire qu'on en est rendue là .. en train d'écouter un film d'horreur .. avec moi qui s'amuse dans tes cheveux. »

« Ouais .. »

Quinn appuya sur "pause", arrêtant le film quelques instants, semblant prête à approfondir la discussion.

« Et pour une fois, ce n'est pas l'une de nous deux qui se ramasse toute seule .. C'est Finn. »

« Faudrait quand même célébrer ça en grand .. » rajouta Rachel avec un petit rire mutin.

« Attends, je vais chercher de la vodka pour l'occasion. » dit Quinn en éclatant de rire.

Rachel déposa sa main libre, celle qui ne tenait pas sa bière, contre la cuisse de Quinn qui était à découverte, afin d'avoir un support pour se relever et la libérer de son emprise. Sur le point de réussir, sa main glissa et se retrouva à moins de deux centimètres de l'intimité de son interlocutrice, peau contre peau, laissant le peignoir surélevé. Moment de malaise pour les deux qui étaient loin d'être saoules, si ce n'était de Rachel qui était brièvement sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Rachel détourna le visage, ne déplaçant pas sa main, ancrant son regard au fond de celui de Quinn. Les regards s'entrechoquaient, la situation n'avait pas d'explication en elle-même. Était-ce l'alcool? Le mal de vivre de Rachel? L'incompréhension de Quinn qui ne cessait de grandir?

Quinn déposa sa main contre celle de Rachel avec l'intention de la faire glisser jusqu'à son genou. Au moment où elle avait accomplie son but, elle ne retira pas cette dernière, ne parlant pas non plus. Rachel la fixait d'un air prédateur, comme si elle pouvait attaquer à n'importe quel moment. Quelques minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis le léger incident et pourtant, aucune n'avait prononcé un mot. Le malaise avait pris la porte, laissant place à une ambiance étrange, mais intéressante à découvrir. Et pourtant, par peur de briser le moment, Quinn décida de mettre quelques mots sur la situation.

« Hum .. je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller chercher la vodka. »

Il fallut quelques instants avant que Rachel lui offre une réponse qui n'avait pas le moindre rapport avec l'alcool.

« Tu sais, j'étais sérieuse l'autre soir. »

« À propos de quoi, Berry? »

« Qu'il faudrait peut-être se pratiquer pour les baisers .. »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Franchement .. »

« Quoi? T'as aucun malaise à l'idée de m'embrasser pour la première fois devant une foule de mecs qui vont prendre plaisir à nous voir? »

« C'est notre boulot .. j'vois pas où est le problème. »

« Une seule fois. Pour moi. »

« Dis-moi .. t'es pas en train de me dire subtilement que tu craques pour moi, hein? »

« T'es une vrai comique, Fabray. » dit alors Rachel, plus sérieuse que jamais.

« Laisse-moi boire quelques verres pour me préparer mentalement, et je te redis ça. »

« Faudra le faire un jour ou l'autre … alors pourquoi pas maintenant? »

Au moment même où la bouche de Rachel s'était fermée, terminant son discours, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de nouveau, s'écrasant contre celles de Quinn. Et cette dernière répondit d'un sursaut, la repoussant automatiquement. Leur regard se croisèrent encore une fois, s'entremêlant dans l'étrange du moment.

« Ah et puis merde … » s'exclama Quinn avant d'attraper le visage de Rachel entre ses deux mains et d'appliquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Surprise par le changement de situation, Rachel étouffa un soupir d'extase. Sachant qu'au départ, ce baiser n'avait que pour envergure d'être un essai afin d'être plus à l'aise le moment venu, aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne cherchaient à y mettre fin. Les gestes de Quinn semblaient beaucoup plus insistants que ceux de Rachel qui, s'amusait beaucoup plus qu'autre chose. Les deux mains qui s'étaient échouées contre le genou de la blondinette s'étaient vues glissées en sens inverse, par elles-mêmes. Berry, entièrement captivée par l'insistance de sa partenaire, se laissait aller, ne prenant même pas le temps de penser à ce qu'il était en train de se produire. Merci, alcool. Leur main s'arrêtèrent au niveau de l'intimité de Quinn, qui ne trouva pas la force de tuer un gémissement honteux qui avait trouvé chemin entre ses deux lèvres. Rachel se retira donc, au moment même où Quinn cherchait déjà à se crisper entre son désir et sa maladresse.

« Merci. » s'exclama une Rachel qui semblait nier tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Quinn ne trouva pas la parole. Elle restait là, sans mot. La brunette ne semblait pas comprendre où sa main avait atterri. Que ce gémissement, ce n'était pas de son jeu d'actrice qu'elle l'avait échappé.

« Satisfaite? » renchérit Quinn, qui avait pris un ton beaucoup moins amusé que Rachel.

« Entièrement. »

Rachel ne semblait pas comprendre la frustration passagère qui s'était emprise de la blondinette. Préférant laisser ce passage de côté et surtout, de ne pas chercher à mettre du drame où on n'en avait pas besoin, Quinn appuya sur "play", comprenant qu'avec Rachel, l'alcool n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

La soirée avait pris sa fin au moment même où le générique du film était à l'écran. Rachel quitta la demeure tout en la remerciant, laissant Quinn dans un mécontentement qu'elle devait garder pour elle.

**BRITTANY**

2 heures du matin. Elle était accompagnée de Mike, celui qui lui avait offert plus d'une dizaine de verres. Oui, le restaurant s'était transformé en bar et puis, en piste de danse dans une boîte de nuit voisine. Devant la porte 34, elle frappa deux coups de ses paumes, tout en éclatant de rire.

« Ça, c'est Santana. Si t'as besoin de la voir ou quoi que ce soit .. tu cognes à cette porte. » dit Brittany qui agissait en enfant, sous les effets de l'alcool.

« Et ton appartement, il est où ? » répondit Mike, se contrefichant de ses derniers propos.

« Juuuuuuuste là! »

Tentant de déverrouiller la porte de son appartement, elle perdue équilibre et chuta le postérieur contre le plancher.

« Tu t'es pas fais mal ? » s'exclama Mike qui était étouffé de rire.

Semblait-il que non, puisque Brittany se roulait de rire. Deux portes plus loin d'où ils étaient, une porte s'ouvrit. Celle de Santana.

« Bordel, il est deux heures du matin. »

C'était ce que Santana avait trouvé à dire, jusqu'à ce que son regard se détourne, et qu'elle remarque que les deux idiots qui faisaient un tel vacarme se trouvaient être Brittany et Mike. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Santana! » répondit d'un énorme sourire Brittany, alors que Mike l'aidait à se relever.

« T'as vu dans quel état t'es en ce moment? »

« C'est pas de ma faute - lui donna-t-elle en guise de réponse, tout en éclatant de rire. C'est de SA faute! Il avait dit qu'un verre et .. »

« Pfff .. t'avais qu'à dire non. Essaie pas de mettre tout le blâme sur moi, chérie. » ajouta Mike à la conversation.

Santana bloqua à entendre "chérie", mais elle ne s'empêcha aucunement de porter un commentaire.

« Vous vous donnez des surnoms d'amour, maintenant? »

« T'es jalouse ? » demanda la blondinette avec un sourire, et un ton d'humour.

« Okay, donne-moi les clés .. Je vais t'attendre à l'intérieur. » dit le jeune asiatique, qui en moins d'une, entra dans l'appartement.

« Bonne idée. » répondit Santana.

Brittany qui ne semblait avoir rien à dire, offrit un sourire à Santana et décida de mettre fin à la conversation.

« Bonne nuit, San'. »

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que Mike fais à cette heure chez toi? »

« On fait la fête, c'est tout. »

« À deux ? »

« Tu peux te joindre si tu veux. »

« Non, merci. »

« C'est toi la pire. »

« Il va passer la nuit? »

« Je crois bien que oui. » dit Brittany avec un clin d'oeil qui avait été de trop.

« Wow .. »

« Quoi ? »

« Essayez de ne pas être trop bruyant .. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Qu'au moment où vous allez baiser comme des bêtes, ce serait bien d'éviter de faire trembler les murs. »

« Pas de problèmes. »

« Bordel Britt' .. tu te fous de ma gueule là ? »

« Comme tu t'es foutue de la mienne sept ans auparavant. »

« Je ne me suis jamais foutue de la tienne. Arrêtes de dire des conneries. » continua Santana qui s'était rapprochée de Brittany afin de chuchoter.

« Ouais, me laisser pour une fille par qui tu as eu une attirance .. J'espère au moins que c'était un bon coup. »

La main de Santana vola jusqu'à la joue de Brittany, la percutant d'une force colossale. Une gifle méritée, qu'elle ne regrettait en aucun cas. Alors qu'une larme glissa le long de la joue de la belle blonde, elle émit un pied à l'intérieur de son appartement.

« Bonne nuit, Santana. » dit Brittany, pleine de haine.

* * *

Premièrement, je tenais à vous dire qu'au fil des chapitres, oui, vous allez apprendre ce que Finn à fait à Rachel.

De plus, je m'attends à ce que certains trouvent que la relation entre Britt & San évolue trop rapidement .. Du genre, dans le chapitre précédent, Brittany qui embrasse déjà Santana, c'est rapide et oui, je l'admets. Mais j'ai essayé de me mettre dans la peau de B' qui n'a jamais cessé d'aimer Santana et sachant que cette dernière n'a jamais été gênée de montrer ce qu'elle éprouve, je me suis dis qu'en même temps, c'était crédible.

Pour ce qui est de Quinn & Rachel, vous allez comprendre aussi, avec le temps, que Rachel à des problèmes d'alcool. Et qu'au départ, elle ne ressent rien pour Quinn. À part peut-être une petite attirance, qui sait .. mais bon, je ne dis pas que ça ne va pas évoluer, vous verrez. Quinn, elle, elle va devoir passer au travers d'une dure étape ; accepter qu'elle est tout, sauf indifférente à Rachel. Et qu'elle le veuille ou non, depuis qu'elles se sont rencontrées, Quinn a toujours refoulé les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard.

Je prends tous les commentaires .. si certains me disent que vous ne trouvez pas l'histoire crédible, c'est bon. Mais dans ma tête, ça l'est. Donc vous verrez ce qui vous attends haha. :)


	5. Need you now

Merci encore pour vos commentaires, ça me fait tellement plaisir de lire et de voir que vous aimez. :)

Bref, le chapitre est assez court, mais c'est parce que le prochain sera tout de même très long, parce que ce sera le "party" au complet.

En espérant que vous appréciez ce chapitre quand même. :)

* * *

Tenant l'une de ses mains contre sa joue qui avait été cible de la gifle, Brittany faisait face à Mike qui semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Est-ce que tout va bien? » demanda Mike tout en se rapprocha de la jeune blondinette.

« Oui, t'en fais pas. »

« T'es sûre ? »

« J'ai juste besoin de me changer les idées. »

Mike avait compris. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler et son devoir se trouvait être rien d'autre que de la divertir et de mettre ses pensées ailleurs. Une idée de génie lui parcouru alors qu'il pris son portable, mettant la musique aléatoirement. Brittany éclata de rire, souriante tout de même devant l'idée de son partenaire.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis beaucoup trop bourrée pour danser. »

« Allez! Qu'une seule chanson et je te laisse tranquille. » promis Mike.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Brittany se leva et alla le rejoindre, effectuant des pas de danse à couper le souffle. C'était bon de ressentir de nouveau cette jeunesse, de se rappeler tous ses souvenirs qui lui avaient si souvent été bénéfiques. Oui, elle se devait de se l'admettre ; le glee club lui manquait plus que tout. La vieillesse lui avait toujours fait peur et pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne revivrait jamais ce genre de moment, où elle se tenait sur scène avec sa "famille". Bref, profitant du moment, un sourire s'était finalement ancré contre ses lèvres, la laissant s'évader tout en oubliant ses problèmes les plus récents au plus anciens. Et vint enfin le moment où la chanson pris fin et où ils s'effondrèrent dans l'un des canapés, épuisés et fatigués.

« C'est dans ces moments-là où je me rends compte que je m'ennuie du glee club. » s'exclama Brittany qui n'arrivait pas à quitter cette phase de questionnement.

« Je crois que tous les anciens membres du glee club aimeraient revenir en arrière. »

« Mais c'est impossible .. »

« Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que l'ont ne peut pas tous se regrouper. »

« Pfff, tout le monde à sa vie et personne n'a vraiment le temps pour ça. »

« Et si je te disais que demain soir je fais tout mon possible pour regrouper le plus de monde? »

« Ne me fais pas de faux espoirs, Chang. »

« Je suis vraiment sérieux. »

« Et comment est-ce que tu comptes faire ça? »

« Si je te disais que pendant que vous étiez tous au restaurant hier soir, je me suis occupé de rassembler tout ceux qui manquaient à l'appel .. »

« Arrêtes, j'arrive pas à te croire. »

« Je vais te prouver le contraire demain soir. »

« Je te préviens que si ce sont des paroles en l'air, tu t'en sortiras pas vivant Mike. »

« Je vais tout faire pour rester en vie, dans ce cas. »

Brittany ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, trouvant un côté amusant en Mike qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment observé auparavant.

« Et puis, c'est notre seule journée de congé pour les quinze prochains jours. »

« Ouais et justement, j'espère pouvoir en profiter. » répliqua la blondinette.

« Tu me fais confiance? »

« Oui et je ne suis mieux de ne pas le regretter. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu as ma parole. Tu feras le message à Santana, c'est la seule qui ne sait rien de mon petit "projet". Elle est impossible d'approche. »

« Hum, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée .. »

« Pourquoi? »

« J'ai pas envie de me prendre une autre baffe sur la gueule .. »

« Quoi? Elle t'a giflé .. !? »

« Ouais, avant que je ferme la porte de l'appartement. »

Mike ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il préféra esquisser une moue qui ne disait pas grand-chose. Ils restèrent les deux dans le silence pendant quelques minutes, écoutant la musique qui jouait toujours en fond d'ambiance.

« J'devrais aller dormir. »

« Déjà? »

« T'as vue l'heure? Il est déjà 2h25 du matin. »

« Bon, je te laisse dans ce cas. »

« À demain. »

« Bonne nuit, chérie. » s'exclama Mike avant de se lever du canapé et de déposer un baiser rapide contre la joue giflée de Brittany.

Moment de malaise pour Brittany qui n'avait pas nécessairement "apprécié" ce geste. En fait, elle ne l'avait tout simplement pas compris. D'où venait ce baiser, d'où venait cette engouement à lui venir en aide et à faire de ce rêve qu'elle avait tant chérie devenir réalité? Oui, depuis quelques années, ou plutôt au moment même où les New Directions s'étaient tous séparés, Brittany avait souhaité revivre au moins une soirée tous ensemble. Et Mike venait de lui dire que demain était cette soirée. Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Elle avait toujours été sceptique pour les choses aussi simplistes et possibles à faire.

Prête à aller dormir, son téléphone vibra dans la poche droite de ses jeans. Elle regarda et remarqua qu'un nouveau message s'affichait. Et la source? Inconnu.

_De INCONNU à 2H34_

_J'ai besoin de toi. Vraiment. Viens, s'il-te-plaît. - S._

Son coeur s'arrêta automatiquement. Bien qu'elle n'en avait pas la preuve, elle savait très bien que cette "inconnue" n'était personne d'autre que Santana. Figée à regarder le message, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait vraiment faire. Aller la rejoindre et lui venir en aide où la laisser pourrir seule de son côté. Oui, elle l'avait giflée. Oui, pendant sept ans elle s'était permise de l'ignorer, de la faire souffrir. Mais aujourd'hui, bien que complètement saoule, Brittany savait qu'elle devait faire preuve de maturité. Restant en pyjama, elle se déplaça rapidement vers l'appartement de la belle hispanique, ne prenant pas la peine de frapper à la porte. À l'intérieur, elle appela Santana.

« Santana? T'es où? » demanda-t-elle donc, ignorant où se trouvait son ancienne meilleure amie.

L'instant d'après, elle s'était concentrée sur les quelques sanglots qu'elle entendait venant de la pièce voisine. Elle s'y déplaça instinctivement, retrouvant dans la pénombre de la pièce qui était allumée que par une petit lampe, Santana qui pleurait enfouie dans ses draps.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, San'? »

Aucune réponse.

« Réponds-moi. »

« Je veux juste que tu me serres. » demanda Santana, ce qui sur le moment, surpris la blondinette.

Brittany accepta la demande, bien qu'elle ne pardonnait pas pour autant les derniers actes de Santana. Elle se coucha à ses côtés, serrant la taille de la belle brune de son bras droit. Bien qu'elle se contrôlait le plus possible, une larme s'était glissée au creux de l'oeil de B. Voir Santana pleurer avait toujours eu cet effet. Et semblait-il que ça n'avait toujours pas changé.

« Merci d'être venue. » dit Santana.

« C'est normal. »

« Non, justement. »

« Arrêtes de dire des conneries et calme toi. »

« Je dis la vérité. Je ne mérite pas que tu sois là. »

« Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas venue. »

« Si je ne t'avais pas abandonné, nous n'en serions pas là. »

« C'est du passé, tu l'as dis toi même. Je vais survivre, toi aussi. J'ai juste besoin de m'y faire. »

« Tu crois sincèrement être capable de t'y faire toi? »

« Non, mais pour toi, je vais essayer. »

« Moi, si je suis sincère, je ne pourrais pas m'y faire. Je peux pas faire comme si de rien était .. j'peux pas mentir. Faire comme si c'était la première fois que je te rencontrais quand on est sur le plateau. Je ne peux pas faire comme si t'embrasser, je me forçais à le faire pour le bien du film. »

« Santana, je ne suis pas dans l'état de discuter de tout ça. »

« Je sais bien, excuse moi. »

« Arrêtes de t'excuser. »

« Tu peux passer la nuit, si tu veux. »

« C'est tout sauf une bonne idée et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

« Je ne vais pas te violer, t'as pas à t'en faire avec ça. »

« Ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai peur .. mais de moi. »

« Tu m'as embrassé la nuit passée et c'était un accident. Tu me l'as très bien fait comprendre. Alors j'ai confiance en toi. »

« D'accord. »

Fin de la conversation et fin de toutes les larmes. Santana s'était recroquevillée dans les bras de sa "collègue", tout en profitant de sa présence qui serait passagère. Elle le savait. Elle allait devoir l'accepter, voilà tout.

QUINN

À peine réveillée, Quinn s'était dirigée sur Facebook afin de vérifier ses alertes. Elle remarqua qu'elle était invitée dans un groupe appelé " Retrouvailles des New Directions ". Ouvrant le groupe, elle remarqua que tous les anciens membres étaient invités. Automatiquement, elle sélectiona le " sera présent " tout en lisant les dernières publications du groupe.

Rachel Berry - Ça va déchirer! J'APPORTE L'ALCOOL!

Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Sugar Motta & Blaine Anderson aiment ça.

Quinn soupira à l'instant même où le nom de Finn Hudson avait été lu par ses pensées. Et pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de commenter sa publication.

Quinn Fabray - T'as déjà oublié comment t'es sous l'effet de l'alcool?

Rachel Berry aime ça.

Rachel Berry - Non et je te garantis que ce sera encore pire ce soir.

Noah Puckerman & Rachel Berry aiment ça.

Noah Puckerman - J'ai toujours voulu voir le côté dévergondée de Rachel. Ose même pas nous gâcher ça, Quinn!

Finn Hudson aime ça.

Quinn arrêta net de commenter au moment où le nom de Noah se montra. Elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis deux ans. Il l'avait lâchement abandonné, décidant de déménager avec Shelby, la mère adoptive de leur fille. Elle venait de se rendre compte que cette soirée allait probablement créer des flammèches. Plus simplement dit ; la fin du monde arrivait.

SANTANA

Santana venait à peine de se réveiller qu'elle constata que Brittany ne l'avait pas abandonné pendant la nuit. Ce constat lui fit lâcher un sourire sans qu'elle s'en rendre compte, refermant ses yeux, incapable de faire face à la clarté de la pièce. Elle sursauta à la voix de Brittany, croyant qu'elle n'était pas encore réveillée.

« San', tu dors toujours? »

« Non. »

Elles firent de nouveau face à un moment de silence, comme ces derniers jours, mais pas pour longtemps.

« T'as bien dormi? » demanda Santana.

« Comme un bébé. Et toi? »

« Divinement bien. »

« C'est ce que j'espérais entendre. » admis Brittany.

Santana ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et d'apprécier d'être couchée aux côtés d'une Brittany qui n'était plus envahi par l'alcool et qui savait enfin ce qu'elle disait.

« Avant que j'oublie, Mike organise une fête ce soir. Tous les ND se regroupent. Donc si tu veux venir .. »

Le nom Mike sonna amer aux oreilles de Santana.

« Tout le monde y va? »

« C'est ce qu'il m'a promis. »

« Vous vous faites des promesses? »

« Arrêtes ou je vais devoir croire que t'es jalouse. » dit alors Brittany, qui étouffa un petit rire mutin.

Cette dernière se leva du lit, quittant tranquillement l'étreinte de la brunette, étirant son corps de danseuse en entier.

« Tu veux déjà partir? » demanda Santana.

« C'est pas parce que j'ai accepté de rester à dormir, que je t'ai pardonné San'. »

« J'ai pas dit le contraire. »

« On a besoin d'une vraie conversation. Quand aucune de nous deux n'est sous l'effet de l'alcool. »

« Comme là, tout de suite. »

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour discuter du passé. J'ai envie de passer une bonne journée et de me mettre dans l'esprit pour la soirée. Et j'ai besoin de réfléchir de mon côté. »

Écoutant le discours de Brittany, Santana ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que comme avant, elle était magnifique lors du réveil. Ses boucles dorés glissaient tout le long de son dos alors que ses petits yeux du matin lui donnaient un air enfantin. À ses yeux, Brittany était toujours magnifique. De toutes les façons possibles et dans le temps, Santana ne s'était jamais retenue pour lui dire. Seulement, ce matin, elle n'avait pas su comment se retenir.

« T'es magnifique, tu sais? »

« San' .. »

« Non, je t'assure. C'est peut-être inappropriée de ma part, mais je devais te le dire. »

« Merci. T'es pas mal non plus. » dit Brittany avec une pointe d'humour, tentant de cacher le léger malaise qui s'était épris d'elle.

« Alors, on se voit ce soir? »

« Donc comme ça, tu viens? »

« Je ne raterais pour rien au monde de revoir tous ces malades. »

« Eh bien, à ce soir alors! » s'exclama Brittany d'un sourire qui montrait tout le bonheur que les derniers mots de Santana lui avaient amené.


	6. Party - PART 1

Voilà la première partie des deux chapitres sur les retrouvailles des ND. J'espère que vous allez apprécier. (a) J'ADORE VOS COMMENTAIRES. Ça me donne envie de continuer cette FF. So, continuez de me donner vos avis. (:

* * *

Rachel arriva avec une énorme cargaison d'alcool. Puisque plusieurs étaient déjà arrivés, les hommes de la fête sortirent afin de l'aider à déplacer toutes les bouteilles à l'intérieur. Tous furent surpris de voir que Brody était en sa compagnie. Ce dernier avait trouvé bon de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de "sécurité" lorsqu'elle était dans la même pièce que Finn. Jalousie? Possessivité? Ou était-il vraiment sincère? Rachel connaissait la réponse. Et elle savait très bien que s'il passait vraiment la soirée au complet avec eux, elle finirait par péter un plomb s'il agissait en vrai con, comme il le faisait toujours.

Les derniers à se pointer le bout du nez furent Kitty, Artie & Sugar. Alors que tout le monde se retourna afin d'accueillir les trois derniers invités, tous furent choqués de voir qu'Artie était debout. Oui, tout le monde savait bien que depuis deux ans, une opération était disponible. Mais le coût et les chances de réussites étaient tellement hors d'atteintes que personne n'eut une seconde le doute qu'Artie en avait bénéficié. Ce fut Brittany qui cassa la glace en allant se jeter dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Émus, tous accouru afin de faire une grosse accolade de groupe. Ils en parlèrent quelques instants, alors qu'Artie leur expliquait qu'il marchait depuis déjà un an et demi. Et que bien entendu, il avait pratiqué la danse comme jamais, tout en allouant un regard vers Mike, lui faisant comprendre que plus tard dans la soirée, il serait mis au défi.

Tout se déroula très rapidement, quelques groupes se formèrent de chaque côté de la maison, alors que Mike lui, se dirigea vers Brittany, espérant avoir réussis à satisfaire ses atteintes.

« Alors, est-ce que tu confirmes que j'ai réussi mon devoir de bon citoyen? » s'exclama Mike alors qu'il attrapa Brittany par la taille, en arrivant par derrière, la surprenant.

« Entièrement. Mais tu aurais pu faire mieux quand même .. Il manque Lauren & Rory, mais je te pardonne .. parce que je suis contente de tous les efforts que tu as mis. » répliqua la blondinette avec un sourire radieux.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à les rejoindre. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis vraiment comblée de voir que presque tout le monde est là. C'est comme dans le bon vieux temps .. quand nous étions tous dans la salle de répétition. »

« Eh bien, t'étais pas la seule à t'ennuyer de ça hein .. » répliqua Mike en lâchant Brittany afin de faire face à elle et de fixer la foule, lui expliquant qu'en fait, si tout le monde était présent, c'est bien parce qu'ils voulaient eux aussi, revivre une soirée dans le genre.

De loin se trouvait une Santana qui avait suivi toute la scène. Jalouse, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se pointer et péter un câble en disant à Mike de lâcher sa copine, parce que ce serait un mensonge. Elle choisit donc de proposer un jeu, afin d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

« Et si on se faisait quelques parties de vérité/conséquence? »

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que les anciens ND se retrouvent tous dans la même pièce et se préparent à jouer à un jeu qui laissait toujours des mécontents derrière. Surtout lorsqu'une gageure d'embrasser quelqu'un était mise sur le tapis. Santana déposa une bouteille au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient tous assis en rond, et la fis tourner afin de décider qui serait le premier à proposer une vérité ou une conséquence. Kitty. Et la bouteille tourna de nouveau. Kurt. Kitty devait donc demander à Kurt son choix.

« Alors Kurt .. Vérité ou conséquence? »

« Conséquence, chère. »

Kitty ne pris pas beaucoup de temps à réfléchir que d'un regard satanique, elle répliqua.

« Tu dois embrasser Santana. »

Et tout le monde éclata de rire, parce que oui, cette dernière venait vraiment de proposer que deux des gais de la pièce s'embrassent. Ce serait amusant. Et Santana, d'un air amusé, écouta ce que Kurt avait à dire à ce sujet.

« Tu trouves pas que tu te la joues un peu cliché en demandant à deux homosexuels de s'embrasser? »

« J'ai bien eu à embrasser Rachel y'a quelques années. » répliqua Blaine.

« Mais c'est pas pareil .. » dit Kurt en se défendant, mais tout autant amusé.

Santana s'approcha du visage de Kurt sans qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et frôla à peine ses lèvres afin que tout le monde arrête de se plaindre.

« Voilà! » dit la belle hispanique, fière de son coup, sans être dégoûtée.

Kurt étouffa un rire doublement plus amusé et tenta de remettre sa tête au jeu sachant que c'était à son tour de proposer. Faisant tourner la bouteille, celle-ci s'arrêta devant Sam.

« Vérité. » dit Sam avant même que Kurt lui ait posé la question.

« Si tu avais la chance d'embrasser quelqu'un dans cette pièce qui serait-ce? Et pourquoi? » dit Kurt d'un air intrigué.

Sans prendre la peine de penser, Sam offrit sa réponse au grand public.

« Brittany, parce que parmi toutes les personnes que j'ai embrassé dans cette pièce, je dois admettre que c'est la meilleure. »

Santana bouillante de colère, Brittany répliqua pendant ce temps.

« Oh, merci. » dit-elle avec une bouille angélique.

« C'était .. spontané comme réponse. » dit Kurt.

« Oh, te fais pas d'idées. » dit Sam presque offensé.

Sam fit tourné la bouteille qui s'arrêta face à Marley.

« Vérité ou conséquence, princesse? » demanda Sam.

« Conséquence. »

« Hum, je te verrais bien faire une petite danse "sensuelle" à notre chère Kitty. »

Tous éclatèrent de rire, encore une fois.

« Bon Dieu .. est-ce que tout est obligé d'être gai ce soir? » demanda Marley, mal à l'aise face à la conséquence qu'elle venait d'avoir.

« Hé, t'as dit conséquence. T'assumes maintenant! » dit Sam avec un léger clin d'oeil.

Marley se leva tranquillement, observant Kitty qui semblait tout autant mal à l'aise qu'elle, alors qu'à côté, Jake & Puck applaudissaient comme deux frères tarés. Kitty se leva, s'apprêtant à recevoir la danse contact de Marley. Cette dernière s'exécuta, frottant légèrement et froidement son corps contre celui de la blonde, le plus rapidement possible afin que cela se termine. Elle retourna s'asseoir, sous les applaudissements de tous. La bouteille tourna une nouvelle fois. Elle s'arrêta face à Brody. Personne ne sembla excité ou quoi que ce soit, seulement lui en fait.

« Vérité. » s'exclama-t-il.

« Quel est ton plus grand regret? » lui demanda Kitty.

« D'avoir marié une alcoolique. » dit-il en se retournant vers Rachel qui était rendu à plusieurs verres déjà.

Cette dernière ne dit pas un mot, se leva et partie vers la salle de bains.

« Mais non, c'était une blague! Rachel .. » dit-il en riant, comme s'il se foutait légèrement de la réaction de sa femme.

Tous le regardèrent avec un certain dégoût, écoutant tout de même ce qu'il dit en dernier lieu.

« Plus sérieusement, je regrette de ne pas être le grand chanteur que j'aurais pu être si j'avais choisi un autre parcours. » dit-il, prétentieux à fond.

Il fit tourné la bouteille, alors qu'il comprenait que ce qu'il venait de dire, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une énorme connerie. Rachel dans les toilettes, Quinn se leva, quittant le jeu et les laissant s'amuser avec le con de mari.

« C'est un con .. oublie ce qu'il vient de dire. » s'exprima Quinn, tout en fermant la porte afin que personne ne puisse les entendre.

« Je sais .. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça? »

« Parce qu'il n'a pas entièrement tort. »

« Sur le fait que tu sois alcoolique? »

« Ouais. »

« Oui, tu bois souvent quelques verres de plus que tout le monde, mais ça ne fait pas de toi une alcoolique, Rachel. »

« Arrêtes. Tu dis ça pour ne pas me blesser encore plus que je le suis. »

« Non. »

« Quinn .. »

« Tu bois beaucoup, c'est tout. »

« Je bois à cause de tous ces problèmes qui se rajoutent les uns par-dessus les autres. »

« Justement. »

Un moment de silence suivit leur conversation. Quinn s'approcha tranquillement de Rachel, la serrant dans ses bras, comme un réflexe. Cette dernière répondit à ce "câlin" en la serrant encore plus fort.

« Je suis en train de réaliser que pendant les trois derniers jours, tu as été là pour moi plus que mon mari ne l'a été pour moi pendant les cinq dernières années. »

« C'est peut-être un signe.. »

« Quel genre de signe? »

Quinn se tût pendant quelques instants. Une partie de sa tête cherchait à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de Brody qu'elle avait besoin, mais de Quinn. Et l'autre partie de sa tête savait qu'elle ne devait pas dire ça.

« Seulement que .. Brody n'est peut-être pas celui qu'il te faut. »

« T'es drôle toi. Ça ne fait même pas une semaine que nous avons repris contact et tu sais déjà si mon mari est le bon ou non .. »

« Excuse moi .. mais je te dis la vérité. Si tu ne veux pas entendre ce que j'ai à dire, ne me demande pas de conseils, Rachel. » répliqua la belle blondinette qui quitta l'étreinte.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Quinn .. »

Quinn ne répondit pas à ses dernières paroles, mais préféra changer de sujet avant que le tout déraille.

« Nous ferions mieux de retourner avec les autres. »

« Tu me crois si je te dis que j'ai envie de tout, sauf de retourner dans la même pièce que lui? » demanda Rachel.

« Oui, je te comprends. Mais tu dois garder la tête haute .. et je suis là, s'il y a quoi que ce soit. »

« D'accord. J'y retourne si tu passes la soirée à me divertir. »

« À vos ordres, ma reine. » répliqua Quinn avec un sourire mutin fendue contre ses lèvres.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux des toilettes et rejoignirent la fête. Le cercle s'était défait et tous avaient repris leur petit groupe. Semblait-il que la réponse de Brody avait complètement tout gâché.

« Je m'en vais. Tu viens? » demanda Brody à Rachel.

« Non, elle reste avec moi. » répliqua Quinn qui tenait Rachel par le bras.

« Je ne me suis pas adressé à toi, Blondie. »

« Tu ferais mieux de partir, Brody. Je crois que tu en as assez fait pour ce soir. » lui répondit la belle brunette.

Tous détournèrent leur regard vers la scène.

« Je te conseille de venir avec moi. J'insiste. »

« Fous-lui la paix, Brody. » répliqua à nouveau Quinn.

« Je parle à ma femme. Je t'ai pas causé à ce qu'il me semble. »

Finn se ramena rapidement, comprenant que la situation allait déraillé et ce, très rapidement.

« Elle ne veut pas rentrer avec toi. C'est simple, non? » dit Finn.

« Oh, et si ce n'est pas Finn, le grand héros. Enfin, si battre une femme fait partie d'une catégorie d'héros. »

« De quoi est-ce qu'il parle, Finn? » demanda Quinn, sans pour autant porter la moindre attention à Brody.

« Rien. »

« Oh, non. Je suis probablement en train d'inventer que si tu n'es plus avec Rachel, c'est parce que tu l'as frappé. Tu peux confirmer, chérie. » dit Brody, qui reporta son regard vers Berry.

« ARRÊTEZ! » demanda Rachel qui était sur le point d'exploser.

Santana arriva rapidement et exprima son point de vue.

« Écoutes Brody-truc, j'ai été élevé sous les insultes. Si tu veux pas que je m'occupe de ton petit cul, tu ferais mieux de partir. Rachel, elle reste avec nous. Je te conseille de fermer ta grande gueule et de partir. _Hijo de puta .._ » dit Santana qui sentit les bras de Puck et Quinn la retenir alors qu'elle était prête à lui sauter au cou.

« Mais vous êtes tous des fous!? » demanda Brody.

« Ouais, et c'est pour ça qu'on ne laissera jamais des types de ton genre toucher à Rachel. » dit Mercedes.

« Allez, dégage! » renchérit Tina, Kitty & Quinn toutes les trois en même temps.

Il partit, lâchant un soupire de haine, lançant jurons sur jurons au groupe. Rachel se sentait faible, incapable de croire que cette scène venait vraiment d'être vécue.

« Tu viens dormir chez moi ce soir, d'accord? » proposa Quinn à Rachel.

« Oui. Merci. » répondit Rachel.

Santana s'étant finalement calmée. Elle glissa sa main contre le bras de Rachel, cherchant à la réconforter et en même temps, à s'excuser de s'être emportée de cette façon.

« Merci, San'. » dit Rachel, surprenant cette dernière qui ne s'attendait pas à des remerciements.

« J'serai toujours là pour protéger tes fesses, Berry. » répliqua-t-elle en lui esquissant un sourire.

Essayant de reconstruire l'ambiance depuis le récent départ de Brody, Mike décida d'appuyer sur le bouton "play" de son gros système de son, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Ryder regarda Marley, alors que Rachel ne put s'empêcher d'égarer un regard vers Finn. La chanson "You're the one that i want" venait de commencer. Ryder, lançant un clin d'oeil à son ancienne partenaire de chant et officielle petite amie depuis les dernières années, Marley, lui fit comprendre qu'il s'apprêtait à chanter. Et dès que sa voix se joint à la bande sonore, tout le monde se plaça en groupe de deux, aléatoirement, en rigolant. Cela faisait tellement longtemps depuis la dernière fois, qu'il fallait admettre qu'ils n'avaient plus vraiment l'habitude. Les duos se trouvaient être ; Santana & Blaine (Qui riaient comme deux fous) - Kurt & Rachel (Qui se regardaient avec des petits yeux de chatons tout mignons en s'amusant, se rappelant que leur amitié leur manquait à tous les deux) - Kitty & Unique (Qui dansaient comme deux reines) - Brittany & Sam (Ce qui, une nouvelle fois, agaça amèrement Santana, puisqu'ils semblaient s'amuser comme avant qu'ils soient ensembles) - Ryder & Mercedes (Qui étaient les deux voix principales de la chanson) - Finn & Artie (Coup de folie, probablement) - Marley & Jake (Malaises, énormément de malaises et allez savoir pourquoi) Quinn & Puck (Encore une fois, un duo qui n'était pas à l'aise) - Mike & Tina (Qui se regardaient comme s'ils tombaient en amour encore une fois, bien que Mike semblait porter son regard un peu plus sur Britt' que d'autre chose) - Joe & Sugar (Qui s'amusaient comme deux amis de longue date).

Tout se déroula très rapidement, jusqu'à ce que la chanson atteigne ses dernières paroles et que tout le monde se serre en riant, remarquant que tous s'ennuyait de ce bon temps autant que tous les autres. De plus, il fallait dire qu'ils riaient tous en partie parce que tout le monde était un peu "réchauffé" par l'alcool et qu'ils dansaient comme des débutants.

Plusieurs allèrent s'asseoir en rond tout en décidant de continuer le jeu de la bouteille. Au même moment, Brittany entra dans la salle de bains, mais aussi rapidement qu'elle avait fermé la porte derrière elle, Mike l'ouvrit et y entra. Santana vue la scène, mais tenta de se résoudre et de ne pas aller voir ce qu'il s'y tramait.

« Mike .. qu'est-ce » dit Brittany qui n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, sentant les lèvres de Mike contre les siennes.

Le souffle court, elle le repoussa, lui demandant des explications.

« Mike, qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel? »

« Je .. j'en ai juste envie. » lui répondit Mike.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.. »

« Que toi aussi, tu en as envie? »

« Mike .. »

« Quoi? »

Et puis, une image de Santana lui vint en tête. Et la gifle suivit. La nuit passée, l'envie de se venger l'avait parcouru, mais elle ne l'avait pas satisfaite. Malgré la nuit qu'elles avaient passé ensemble, elle désirait toujours se venger et la faire souffrir à son tour. Sans réfléchir, Brittany repris contact avec les lèvres de Mike, sauvagement. Ses deux mains se retrouvèrent à son cou, obligeant le baiser à être beaucoup plus profond. Prise par sursaut au moment où quelqu'un pris par l'extérieur la poignée de porte, elle repoussa férocement Mike, remarquant que dans l'entrée de la porte se trouvait Santana, qui ne semblait pas avoir vue quoi que ce soit.

« Santana? » demanda Brittany.

« Est-ce que tout va bien? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Oui, tout allait super bien jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres la porte. » répondit Mike.

« Mike, arrêtes. » demanda la blondinette.

« Quoi? Tu n'es pas d'accord? » rajouta Mike en se rapprochant de Brittany d'une façon taquine.

Elle le repoussa automatiquement, ce qui émis quelques doutes dans l'esprit de Santana.

« Santana, tu ferais mieux de sortir. » demanda Brittany.

« Pourquoi? Vous pouvez juste m'expliquer ce que vous faites, enfermés dans la salle de bains? »

« Rien, on discutait. » affirma Pierce.

« Ça sert à quoi de mentir? » demanda Mike.

« Mike, est-ce que tu peux nous laisser toutes seules, s'il te plaît? » demanda Britt'.

« Ouais, bien sûr. » dit Mike, en acceptant la demande de son interlocutrice.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, il répliqua à voix faible en s'adressant à Santana.

« T'as déjà eu ta chance, Ms Lopez .. C'est à mon tour, maintenant. » dit Mike.

Santana fut sur le point de le frapper en pleine figure, mais à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle savait que Brittany n'avait pas entendu et elle savait aussi que Mike parlait sous l'effet de l'alcool. Santana ferma la porte, s'approchant de Brittany.

« Alors de quoi discutiez-vous? » demanda Santana.

« Oh, je le remerciais pour la fête, c'est tout. »

« Tu me le promets? »

« Je n'ai rien à te promettre, Santana. »

« Je ne te demande rien de compliquer. Juste de me promettre que tout ce que vous avez fait, c'est parler. »

Brittany était hésitante et Santana commençait à comprendre.

« Il t'a embrassé, c'est ça? »

« Oui. »

« Attends que j'aille lui régler son compte à ce Chang. » répliqua Santana, en furie.

Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte, Brittany se sentit obligée de répliquer.

« Et je l'ai répoussé. »

« Tu as bien fait, Britt'. »

« Santana .. après l'avoir repoussé, c'est moi qui l'ait embrassé. »

Santana s'arrêta net. Ce fut comme si elle venait de se faire poignarder plus de dix fois en plein dans le coeur. Mal et presque en larmes, Brittany tenta de se reprendre et de se dire qu'elle n'était pas en tort.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« OÙ EST LE PROBLÈME? Tu me mens et en plus tu me dis que tu ne sais pas où est le problème?! Non, mais tu te fous de moi là! » répliqua Santana.

« Sanny' .. calme toi. »

« Ne me demandes pas de me calmer. »

« S'il te plait. »

« Comment peux-tu être aussi calme .. je .. »

« Je ne t'appartiens plus. Je fais ce que je veux, j'embrasse qui je veux et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. »

« Si c'est comme ça que tu prends les choses, je vais moi aussi m'amuser. »

« Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être jalouse .. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire me sentir mal comme tu le fais en ce moment. »

« Je regrette la gifle. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. Et maintenant, si je n'avais pas peur de le regretter à nouveau, je te giflerai encore une fois. »

« Fais-le, si c'est ce que tu désires le plus. »

« Non, je ne le ferai pas. Tu sais, au moment où j'ai posé mon regard sur toi le premier jour du tournage, je me suis dis .. "je dois la reconquérir" .. et tout ce que je pense en te regardant là, tout de suite, c'est du dégoût. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tout peut déjà être rendu à ce point. »

« Santana .. je t'en pris. » dit Brittany qui éclata en larmes.

« Dorénavant, nous allons nous voir que sur le tournage. Et dès que celui-ci est terminé, nous coupons tous contacts. »

« Non .. non, arrêtes. Santana, ARRÊTES. » continua la blondinette qui était sur le point de s'effondrer contre le sol.

« Ne m'adresse plus la parole de la soirée. » dit Santana qui sortie de la salle de bains, laissant une Brittany en larmes derrière elle.


	7. Party - PART 2

MERCI à tout le monde qui sont intéressés pour la suite. J'ai eu plus d'une vingtaine de réponses, alors voilà la suite plus rapidement que prévu. Je sais que c'est pas GÉNIAL, mais j'avais besoin d'écrire ce chapitre pour me remettre dans l'histoire.

Et hum, j'sais que j'suis méchante de terminer ce chapitre comme je le termine, mais j'suis sadique. Voilà tout. Merciii encore. 3

* * *

Santana avait quitté la salle de bains. Brittany avait fait de même mais plusieurs minutes plus tard. Son corps n'avait pas trouvé la force d'affronter la foule entière, c'est pourquoi elle avait choisit de se recroqueviller dans un coin de la maison. Quinn apparut à son plus grand malheur. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

« Brittany .. tout va bien? » demanda Quinn, inquiète pour son amie.

« Oui, t'en fais pas. Retourne avec les autres. »

« Je te connais. Arrêtes de jouer la comédie. »

« Si tu me connais tant que ça, tu sais que j'ai besoin d'être tranquille. Mais ça, t'as probablement oublié puisque t'as trouvé bon de couper contact avec tout le monde après le lycée. »

« Hé .. j'essaie de t'aider. Pas besoin de te la jouer vache. » répliqua Quinn qui en aucun cas, ne s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction venant de l'une de ses deux anciennes meilleures amies.

« Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison, Quinn. »

Cette dernière ne trouva pas réponse à son affirmation. Oui, Quinn avait fait le choix de revenir quelques fois voir le glee club, mais c'était tout. Un an après avoir quitté les New Directions, c'est à ce moment où elle arrêta de donner de ses nouvelles. C'était son choix certes, mais elle avait laissé plusieurs amis derrière. Et ce n'est pas tout le monde qui pardonne rapidement et aussi facilement.

« Quinnnnnie! J'ai besoin de toi! » cria une Rachel qui arriva au travers de la discussion, ce qui fut entre autre, une très bonne chose.

« Mon Dieu Rachel, arrête l'alcool. » dit Quinn en éclatant de rire.

Rachel ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour, sachant que cette fois, oui encore, elle avait abusé.

« Allez, qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda Quinn amusée.

« On m'a lançé une conséquence. Sois j'embrasse une nana, ou bien je dors avec Puck cette nuit. Et sans vêtements. Alors, s'il te plaît, rends toi utile! »

« Tu rigoles? » demanda la blondie un peu moins amusé, mais probablement un peu trop partante. Merci, alcool. Comme toujours.

« Non, alors viens. Brittany, toi aussi. J'te jure que tu veux manquer ça pour rien au monde! » dit Rachel tout en tirant les deux jeunes femmes par la main.

Alors qu'elles mirent le pied dans le salon, où tout le monde était, la foule applaudit.

« GayBerry fait son retour en force, comme c'est mignon. » lança Santana qui était dans une phase où l'alcool la faisait parler ; Brittany avait le mérite d'être la cause.

« Santana, ferme-la. » répliqua Finn à sa remarque.

« Oh, ne te vexe pas. Ton tour viendra. Ou pas. » lança sarcastiquement Santana, en faisant référence que peut-être, lui aussi aurait la chance d'embrasser Rachel dans la soirée.

Finn savait qu'il ne devait pas répliquer. Certes, elle avait raison. Il était jaloux. Extrêmement jaloux de ne pas être celui qui allait embrasser Rachel. Il avait eu sa chance. Et comptait la ravoir un bon jour.

« T'es pas obligée, Rachel. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que nos deux belles paires de fesses juives se retrouvent ensembles, dans le même lit. » renchérit Puck, donnant un teint encore plus rouge à Finn, qui envahit de jalousie, ne tenait presque plus en place.

« Arrêtes de rêver, Puckerman. » répliqua Quinn qui lui lança un regard de haine avant de se jeter contre les lèvres de Rachel.

Rachel, surprise par cette action ne recula pas pour autant. Elle se laissa "guider" par son amie. C'était comme si elles donnaient leur maximum pour rendre tout le monde jaloux de ne pas être en train de partager ce baiser avec l'une et l'autre. Quinn crut que le moment était le bon pour s'arrêter, alors que tout le monde semblait silencieux et attentif à chaque mouvement, mais fut plutôt surprise de sentir les mains de Berry entourer sa taille progressivement. Rachel semblait être celle qui était emportée par le moment, cette fois. Quinn se recula finalement, avant d'égarer un sourire de malaise. Rachel elle, se décolla encore plus, le visage perdu dans le vide. Une moue d'interrogation s'était installée contre ses joues rouges - la couleur causée par la chaleur - avant d'égayer un sourire pour se rassurer elle-même.

« Bordel. Bienvenue dans la communauté lesbienne les filles. Vous étiez .. hot. » s'exclama Santana qui était bouche bée.

Bien qu'elle riait de ce qu'elle venait de voir de ce baiser, elle était probablement la seule qui venait de réaliser quelque chose. Une partie de ce baiser n'avait pas été innocent. Elle ne savait pas de qui cette partie venait, mais elle le découvrirait bien. Comme elle le faisait toujours.

« Vous vouliez du spectacle, c'est ce que l'on vous a donné. » répliqua Rachel qui se remettait enfin de toutes ces émotions.

C'était ça le point positif de ce genre de petites fêtes de retrouvailles. On embrassait presque tout le monde en une seule soirée et en temps normal, il n'y avait pas vraiment de conséquences.

D'un côté, se tenait Puck déçu de ne pas passer la nuit "torride" qu'il désirait depuis bien longtemps avec Rachel. Et de l'autre, se tenait Finn qui rageait intérieurement. Il faudrait bientôt le mettre en laisse si la soirée comptait garder la même direction. Quinn elle, tentait de comprendre pourquoi, malgré toutes les filles qui se trouvaient à la fête, elle était celle que Rachel avait choisi d'embrasser. Elle avait eu le choix et pourtant, elle avait choisi Quinn, son ancienne ennemie jurée. Comme quoi, la vie prenait parfois une tournure très différente.

La soirée aurait pu être mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Brittany, Mike et Santana s'ignoraient depuis un bon bout de temps.. Finn n'était pas parlable. Mercedes, Artie, Sugar & Ryder étaient de côté, en petit groupe à oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas que quatre dans la pièce. Ils essayaient tout simplement d'éviter le drame à vrai dire. Quinn et Rachel semblaient être prisonnière d'une ambiance de flirt. Étrange.

« J'voulais savoir .. tout le monde reste à dormir? » demanda Mike sur un ton élevé afin d'être sûr que tout le monde l'entende.

« Oh .. j'pensais pas que tu nous invitais tous à rester. T'as de la place pour tout le modne? » demanda Quinn.

« Si tout le monde dort deux par deux, j'peux trouver de la place. Et puis, on a tous pris un coup .. c'est mieux comme ça, non? »

« J'avoue que t'as carrément un hôtel comme maison. Dépends si tout le monde à quelqu'un avec qui ça ne le dérange pas de dormir. » renchérit Puck, charmeur comme toujours.

« Puck, t'es à moi. » s'exclama Mercedes en éclatant de rire.

« Quand tu veux, baby. » dit-il. Rien de bien surprenant, il ne rejetait jamais les demandes d'une femme.

Et puis, de toute façon, depuis le départ de tous, ils étaient devenus de proches amis. Avec bénéfices, d'après certains.

« Kurt avec Blaine, c'est claire. Artie et Sugar, ça vous dérange d'être ensemble? » demanda Mike.

« Pas du touuuut! » affirma Sugar qui lança un clin d'oeil en direction d'Artie.

C'était drôle de voir à quel point tous devenaient très émus lorsque le prénom d'Artie était prononcé. Tout le monde le regardait, fier de le voir debout et encore plus fort qu'auparavant.

« Pour ce qui est des autres, vous aurez qu'à choisir plus tard. J'ai quatre chambres au sous-sol, trois sur cet étage, et quatre plus haut. » termina Mike avant de retourner à l'ambiance festive.

Il avait réussi dans la vie. Danseur de plus grande renommé, chorégraphe pour beaucoup de films et pour Broadway. Les millions ne cessaient d'augmenter à chaque année dans son compte de banque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rachel offrit à Quinn de dormir avec elle.

« Alors, copines de chambre? »

« Pourquoi pas. T'étais supposée venir dormir chez moi après tout. » s'exclama Quinn, intéressée par cette offre qu'elle n'aurait jamais su comment refuser.

« On en prend une au sous-sol, isolée si possible. J'ai pas envie d'entendre tout le monde s'envoyer en l'air toute la nuit. »

« Qui te dit que y'a des gens qui vont s'envoyer en l'air, Rachel? »

« Tu verras bien, chérie. »

Quinn esquissa un sourire avant de remarquer le léger soupçon "d'invitation" qu'elle avait ressenti dans son " tu verras bien ". Non, elle se faisait des illusions, comme toujours.

De l'autre côté, Mike essayait de réparer ses erreurs. Drôle de façon de le faire, en fait.

« T'as un partenaire avec qui dormir, Britt? »

« T'es vraiment en train de me demander de dormir avec toi? » demanda Brittany, qui sentait le regard persistant lointain de Santana sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne ferai rien de déplacer, promis. »

« J'pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Mike. »

« S'il te plaît? De toute façon j'vois pas avec qui d'autre que moi, tu pourrais dormir? »

« Pff. Tout le monde veut dormir avec moi, espèce de crétin. » renchérit-elle en éclatant de rire. Mais elle cessa rapidement, ressentant de nouveau le regard furieux de son ex petite amie.

« Bon, d'accord. C'est vrai. Mais j'ai pas envie d'te partager. » dit Mike.

Malaise. Énorme malaise. Merde. Ce n'était pas le genre de paroles qu'elle avait envie d'entendre. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler d'amour, de possession. De jalousie. Elle voulait la liberté. Et pourtant, afin de ne pas tourner le couteau encore plus dans la plaie, elle lui répondit plus que positivement.

« D'accord. Mais si tu promets de garder tes sales mains de côté. »

Oui, c'est ce qu'elle dit. Mais avec humour, bien entendu.

« Parfait. »

Et un câlin furtif avant de se laisser de nouveau et de retourner à la fête. Santana tremblait de colère. Oui, elle venait de lui dire de ne pas s'approcher d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle était d'accord pour que ces deux-là dorment ensemble. Bien au contraire, mais elle ne dirait pas le moindre mot. Elle se vengerait. Comme elle savait si bien le faire. Plus forte que jamais, ou du moins que ce moment où elle s'était effondrée en larmes dans la salle de bains, Brittany s'était arrêtée de marcher tout près de Santana. Bonne idée ou mauvaise idée? Elle le saurait dans quelques secondes.

« Tu comptes vraiment m'ignorer? On peut pas tourner un film de cette ampleur et se détester en même temps. » informa Brittany.

« Je peux abandonner ce film n'importe quand, Britt'. Si c'est ça qu'il faut, j'le ferai. »

« Arrêtes, fais pas ça. »

« Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en préoccupes? »

« Parce que .. ça pourrait nuire à ta carrière. »

« Oh, depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ma carrière? Beaucoup trop occupée à t'envoyer en l'air avec Chang. »

« Tu vois .. j'me demande pourquoi j'essaie de te parler. »

« Je devrais jouer la gentille? C'est pas moi qui me suis mise en couple avec un mec que quelques semaines après notre séparation. C'est pas moi qui vient d'embrasser Mike dans la salle de bains alors qu'on vient tout juste de reprendre contact. »

« J'suis pas ta propriété. T'aurais dû y penser deux fois avant d'me laisser pour la distance et pour un échange d'énergie. » dit Brittany qui la laissa en plan.

Elle avait haussé le ton. Tous s'étaient retournés quelques secondes, et avaient repris aussitôt leur discussion. Il fallait le dire ; tout le monde était habitué au drame dans le glee club. C'est ce qui en faisait une vraie famille. Bien que la douleur de savoir que les mots de Brittany étaient beaucoup plus vrais que les siens, Santana ne savait plus où mettre la tête. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle éprouvait. De la haine? Des sentiments qui refaisaient surface? Une discussion s'imposerait un jour où l'autre. Et le plus tôt possible serait le mieux.

Deux heures plus tard. Rachel tenait à peine debout. Elle faisait pitié à voir. Sincèrement, il était temps pour elle d'aller s'allonger. Elle était un peu trop saoule pour continuer la fête.

« Allez, j'vais aller te porter jusqu'au lit. » s'exclama Quinn.

« Oh, allez. J'suis capable de tenir encore un peu. » protesta Rachel. Toujours autant enfantine.

« Rachel .. »

« D'accord, maman! »

« Mike, dis .. elle est où la chambre la plus proche de la salle de bains? » demanda Quinn.

« Y'en a une pour chaque chambre. » répliqua-t-il alors.

« Encore mieux. Merci. » dit-elle avant de descendre avec Rachel jusqu'à la chambre la plus isolée, comme sa partenaire avait demandé auparavant.

Cette chambre se trouvait dans l'aile droite du sous-sol. La seule qui se trouvait de ce côté. Les trois autres étaient l'une à la suite de l'autre. Bonne chose qu'elles aillent se coucher plus tôt que les autres, comme ça, elles obtenaient la meilleure de toute.

« T'es capable d'enlever ta robe? » demanda Quinn.

« Oui, sans problème! »

Deux minutes plus tard, elle n'y arrivait toujours pas.

« Tourne toi. » obligea Quinn.

Rachel se trouva ridicule au moment où elle comprit qu'en fait, elle avait oublié la fermeture éclaire dans son dos. Sans ça, c'était normal qu'elle avait autant de difficulté à la faire glisser.

« Voilà, tu peux la glisser maintenant. »

« Merci, Quinn. »

« De rien, c'est normal. »

« Non, c'est pas de ça que j'parle. Merci pour .. »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements, en train de basculer par-derrière jusque dans le lit. Au moins elle ne s'était pas fait mal.

« Merci pour ce soir. Pour avoir été là. C'est tout. » dit-elle en se relevant un peu, prenant une position assise sur le coin du lit.

« Ça aussi, de rien. J'le fais pas parce que je dois le faire. J'le fais parce que j'en ai envie. Et parce que c'est toi. »

Rachel esquissa un sourire, montrant tout de même à quel point elle était reconnaissante de tout ce que Quinn avait fait pour elle dans les derniers jours.

« Allez, j'te laisse dormir maintenant. »

« Non, reste avec moi. S'il te plaît. »

Pourquoi resterait-elle avec Rachel alors qu'elle allait probablement s'endormir dans quelques minutes? Et pourquoi pas après tout?

« D'accord. » dit-elle en se glissant sous les couvertures, de l'autre côté du lit.

« Tu sais, j'm'attendais à quelque chose de différent comme soirée. » admis Rachel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« J'sais pas. C'est plus comme avant. On a tous ces problèmes d'adultes. On est plus les gamins que nous étions. T'as vus Britt? Ce n'est plus la petite boule d'énergie qui connaît rien comme avant. Et ça, ça fait un grand changement. »

« Fallait qu'on s'y attende, non? Ça fait sept ans de tout ça, Rachel. Faut bien mûrir un moment donner. »

« Non, mais Brittany! Tu sais c'que je veux dire. Elle croyait qu'les bébés étaient apportés par les cigognes. »

« J'sais. Mais comme je t'ai dit, ça fait déjà sept ans d'tout ça. »

« Toi et moi, ça a changé aussi. »

« Oui, ça fait au moins cinq fois que tu me le dis cette semaine. »

« Désolée. »

« Arrêtes de t'excuser. Dors, maintenant! »

« J'ai pas envie de dormir! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors? D'une façon ou d'une autre, l'alcool va t'emporter dans très peu de temps. »

« J'ai pas bu tant que ça! »

« Rach' .. »

« Bon, peut-être six ou sept verres, mais pas plus. »

« Ouais, mon oeil. »

Et puis, elles se retrouvèrent finalement dans un silence paisible. Avec quelques bruits de musiques qui se faufilaient au travers du couloir. Mais pas suffisamment pour empêcher quelqu'un de dormir. Quinn, couchée sur le dos, fixait le plafond. Seulement une lampe éclairait la pièce qui semblait beaucoup plus plonger dans la pénombre qu'elle en avait eu l'impression en fermant la lumière. À ses côtés, elle commença à entendre des ronflements. Finalement, Rachel s'était endormie.

« Bonne nuit. » dit Quinn qui s'approcha du front de cette dernière. Sur le point de déposer un baiser de bonne nuit, elle fut surprise.

« J'rigole! J'dors pas. J't'avais prévenu que j'm'endormirais pas! » s'exclama Rachel qui se releva rapidement et observais patiemment Quinn qui avait faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

« T'es pas drôle! Merde, Rachel! J'ai failli mourir! » dit-elle alors que de mauvais frisons la traversais. Elle avait fait un véritable saut. Comme si un mort venait de se réveiller à ses côtés. Dans ce genre là.

Rachel, toujours saoule, trouva que de chatouiller sa compagne était la meilleure solution pour la rendre à nouveau de bonne humeur. Ouais, chacun sa façon de faire.

« OH NON! Pas de chatouilles! Je déteste. Rachel, bordel, arrêtes! » s'exclama une Quinn qui était sur le point de franchir un stade où la patience ne la suivrait pas.

« Mon Dieu, pas possible de s'amuser ici .. »

À peine ses mots terminés, que le moment et l'ambiance se transformèrent en quelque chose de très différent. À la chatouiller, Rachel s'était retrouvée entièrement sur Quinn. C'était à se demander si elle ne tentait pas de la chevaucher.

Donc, d'une certain façon assise sur son amie, Rachel avait perdu toute envie de parler. C'était comme ces moments dans les films, où on a l'impression de tomber en amour avec quelqu'un. En temps normal, elles auraient tout fait pour couper ce moment. Mais au contraire, elles semblaient vouloir en profiter. Profiter de ce silence, de cette paix. De cette tranquillité qu'elles avaient. Elles restèrent ainsi au moins une trentaine de secondes. À se regarder dans les yeux. Totalement exposée face à Quinn, elle était omniprésente. Rachel vint chercher les lèvres de sa partenaire. Sans même y penser, elle s'était jetée à l'eau. Alcool ou non, le désir se faisait resentir. Le tout, timidement exécuté se transforma en une soif de désir. Les lèvres de la belle brunette s'attaquèrent à la peau fiévreuse de son cou. Frémissante, Quinn avait en même temps une bataille importante en elle-même. Son esprit lui disait de continuer, de ne pas chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et de l'autre côté, elle se rappelait que Rachel était saoule, qu'elle faisait n'importe quoi. Et que POURQUOI, ça se déroulait. Pourquoi étaient-elles en train de s'embrasser? Effrayée par la passion douloureuse qui l'habitait, elle repoussa Rachel sur le côté du lit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? T'es complètement saoule, Rachel. » affirma Quinn.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Rachel se laissa abattre. Elle agrippa la crinière blonde de cette dernière, l'obligeant à replonger dans le même baiser qu'elles venaient d'abandonner.


End file.
